


【利艾】聖者

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: Sometimes I feel I cant keep it together有時候我也會覺得我們沒辦法繼續在一起Then you hold me close and you make it better這時你總會伸手抱緊我讓一切都好起來When I'm with you I can feel so unbreakable你我之間就是如此牢不可破有幸碰上520　Everybody finds love in the end.





	【利艾】聖者

　　11月的城市，看起來也很蕭瑟，明明依舊人來人往，卻在這時才看出，人流之間的空隙有多大。  
　　緊鄰波羅的海，帶來溫暖的調節，德國西部在冬季都較為溫和，相對內陸或東部潮濕、日溫差大且劇烈。  
　　今日西部天氣，有雲、乾燥，適宜出遊。  
　　他將指頭插入高領內側，由後順來前邊，稍微整理儀容，套上羊尼大衣，出門前往明斯特。  
　　他不喜歡舟車勞頓，巴士上公路至少也要6小時，快捷的航程只需1小時，早晨他還在慕尼黑，接近8點多到達明斯特，當地氣溫已經需要他脫下外套。  
　　監獄（德國實稱矯正中心）一天有兩段探訪，上下午各2小時，他總急不可耐，非一早就來會客室門口報到不可。  
　　和負責的接見人員打過招呼，他剛正坐，隔著一道上頭有呈同心圓排列的花紋的強化玻璃，另一邊的囚徒也緩緩的跺來，拉開椅子，慵懶的往後靠著。  
　　對方還是吊兒郎當，邋遢的模樣遮去了大半的臉龐，今天一樣是由他主動。  
　　他拿起話筒，會客室很安靜，空氣卻很沉，感覺都沒進到肺裡。  
　　「最近如何？艾倫。」

 

＊＊＊

　　他坐的歪斜，一瞬間還會讓人以為他在睡覺。  
　　利威爾仍舊不厭其煩，拿著的話筒還維持同樣的姿勢，就只是等待對方的回應。  
　　指針滴答響，時間一分一秒過去，利威爾急，但也習慣，因為他們根本不會說上多少話。  
　　會客室依然很安靜，安靜到呼吸與心臟蓬勃的鼓動都能聽清，當然也包含了嘆氣。

　　眼前他喚作艾倫的青年總算願意乖乖的拿起話筒。  
　　「我怎麼樣了都跟你沒關係吧？」  
　　這句話，他說過不少次了，不是每一次，是隔一陣子的。  
　　「我知道。」然後他們就會陷入一片沉默。

　　老實說這組探訪是不少菜鳥員警都想迴避的，不是重大刑犯必須隨時保持警戒的高壓狀態，但這種低氣壓實在讓人悶的不行。  
　　何況這麼久了，除了老負責人，臨時安排接待的新進人員總會搞不明白——他們根本不是家人關係不是？

　　「…你不要再來了，這是最後一次。」  
　　「你曾經這麼說過…我會再來，會一直持續下去。」  
　　「得了吧…算是請你，行行好放過我，看見你，比服刑還來的要命，你曉得嗎？」  
　　不用多做回答也行，他有多清楚啊，艾倫是多麼不想看到他。

　　今天先到這吧。就算不知要重複多少次這樣未果、不得不結束面談的場面。他又回到機場畫位過關，一個月至少有2次，耗250馬克、2小時，為幾句毫無往來的對話。  
　　上機，空調有些冷，他習慣向空服人員要毯子，不論距離長短。  
　　那種粗糙微硬的觸感，很像從前跟人一起包著取暖的感覺。

　　回到慕尼黑，慢條斯理到家也已經是用餐時間。水煮小馬鈴薯、手指胡蘿蔔，片點肉和乳酪，加奶油和鹽就是一餐。

　　很簡單，甚至單調，但有基本的美味，就像現在的生活，他沒能跟艾倫生活在一起，但還能看到他。  
　　只是很久以前，他吃飯時還有個伴 。

　　他們曾經有過一段讓他不斷回想的過往，不能說是快樂，但他過的很幸福，那時候。

　　「叫利威爾哥哥。」  
　　「哈……我才不要……」  
　　「嘁、我就想要嘛？小鬼。」

　　那時他24歲，正是投入工作的時期，卻被迫分神要來照顧沒有血緣關係的5歲男孩。  
　　5.6歲是正調皮的年紀，開始有了更多想法，急於脫離父母管控，想以自己的方式認識世界。  
　　他相當誠實表達自己的感受，他對於這個長相兇惡，有別於自己溫柔母親的人抱有敵意，甚至是討厭。  
　　小艾倫一腳往利威爾小腿踹，乾淨的黑褲子上立刻有個灰撲撲的白鞋印。  
　　利威爾討厭小孩，理所當然的沒有拿捏分寸就往艾倫腦殼重重捶下去。

　　這是他們的相遇。

　　一個出社會的年輕人、一個小小孩，他們互看不順眼。  
　　利威爾當然是能離艾倫越遠越好了，但耶格爾夫婦老把小鬼推給他，艾倫沒有手足，說是給他做哥哥榜樣。  
　　實際上是格里沙先生長年為工作離家，國外或者歐陸，而艾倫的母親卡露拉，總是和自己媽媽廝混在一塊。  
　　她們真的是很要好的朋友。

　　那些日子利威爾險些無法招架，他要忙於工作，又要監控著小鬼不會惹麻煩。  
　　他是男人不是女人，但總會在拎起艾倫的衣領將他和扭打在一團的孩子分開，他不禁會像老媽子一樣想——小鬼還要養多久才會長大？

 

　　看著艾倫穿著單薄囚服的背影，跟與探監室的獄警輕聲交談後便離開，連坐下，面對面發呆兩小時都沒有。  
　　這是他第一次連坐都沒坐轉頭就走的。  
　　可據典獄長說法，艾倫在獄中表象良好，一直都是模範，他這沒有什麼特別重大的舉動，警官們也就只是要利威爾包容，下次再來就行了。

　　對，他當然會來，不論多少次，只是剛才的對話他多少聽見了。  
　　「我沒有任何家人。」  
　　好好的孩子，怎麼會在這裡呢？  
　　滋滋滋的雜訊在腦海裡蠢動，大腦忙碌的快要爆炸。

　　相處5年，艾倫至少在面對利威爾時會安分點，但小鬼頭老看到抱不平的場面就會爆衝，打架到後來總不是艾倫贏，都是利威爾收場，揍了那些不學乖的小霸王，也順便教訓身邊這隻。

　　本來都是艾倫屁顛屁顛跟在身後，到後來乾脆牽著，稍嫌肉麻但方便多了。麻煩不減，但似乎也熟悉這樣的感覺。  
　　最一開始他以為艾倫又會皺眉，露出各種嫌棄鄙視的表情，嚴重又是需要賞他一頓排頭才肯乖乖聽話。  
　　沒想到當他對著孩子伸手，艾倫只是抬起他翠綠色的眸子看向利威爾，那一眼看的他一個二十好幾的人傻愣在那，等到回神，艾倫已經在拉著利威爾的手搖晃，喊著哥哥、喊著他餓。

　　有時午餐，甚至包下晚餐，艾倫都在利威爾家蹭飯。  
　　他喜歡不多加調味的料理，對小鬼來說枯燥乏味，又油又苦，總被嫌難吃，好好的鮭魚能被烹調成這樣讓艾倫覺得利威爾哥哥也是一個天才。  
　　加什麼橄欖，單純煙燻不是很好嘛？！

　　「再嫌就沒你的飯，以後都是。」  
　　「小氣鬼，難怪長那麼矮……」

　　對艾倫的記憶總是充滿脾氣，氣的額角的血管噗噗跳，或是讓他頭昏腦脹，你必須體諒，當被工作壓縮的焦頭爛額之際，你還要負責一個心智都尚未懂事的男孩，恐怕是世界上最折騰的一件事。

　　可是在利威爾脫離求學路，不再有學校師長或任何人來督促你，凡事都靠自我鞭策，真正感受到了什麼是長大，覺得人生開始步入一個容易陷入迷惘的階段。  
　　是艾倫充滿了他的生活。那是不爭的事實，無法抹滅。

　　冬季小鬼去他家打擾的下午，利威爾會拿毯子在一旁小睡。  
　　小孩體溫比較高，但看人有自己也要有，總在利威爾要補眠時跟他搶毯子，可毯子不大，沒法還讓躺在一旁東倒西歪的人起到保暖作用。  
　　最後硬著頭皮乾脆將兩人包在一起，坐在壁爐前。

　　柴燒規律的劈啪聲響，催眠孩子昏昏欲睡。  
　　利威爾有時為艾倫不受控就會不耐煩，縱然是一點事也會讓他火大。  
　　他基本是個不婚主義了，難保他不會把自己的親骨肉吊起來打。

　　可是當他靠在自己身上睡著時，他像走在路上會不自覺把艾倫的手牽更緊，就連現在，也是用毯子將兩人緊緊裹在一起。

　　他到現在都還記得，他們一起在壁爐前度過的幾個寒冬午後。

 

＊＊＊

　　今天他菜買多了。  
　　他本來在今天早晨清醒時就有一個衝動，他想做一頓＂會客菜＂，炸魚薯條、馬鈴薯燉肉、義大利麵、瑪格麗特，蔬菜樣式不多，幾乎沒有，那小子最討厭吃蔬菜，要他乖乖吃總要在飯桌前督促僵持很久。

　　然而當利威爾懷裡抱著兩個紙袋，指頭上也勉強勾著三小個提袋，艱難的開了房門再用腳踢上，將買來的食材放在流理台上時，他猛地想起，艾倫坐監的三年多他沒做過會客菜。

　　他總是兩手空空的去。

　　他沒有特別喜愛多動物油烹製的東西，特地買來的鱈魚單純乾煎真的不夠突顯食材的鮮。  
　　從艾倫離開他身邊的那幾年，他的工作就已經換成了在家接案的模式。  
　　寧可薪資浮動，也無法忍受工作綁住他的時間，他的時間必須備來即時接收明斯特傳來的訊息，他實在無法繼續待在公司。

　　滿腦子都是他，那個算是他半個血濃於水的孩子。你無法否認，時間，真的影響他們很深。  
　　對，他們。

 

　　「無法探訪？出了什麼問題…」不是說艾倫其實在獄中處分算是輕的、算是模範的嗎？  
　　首先，他不是直系血親，要是態度行為不佳，都會影響之後訪視艾倫的權利，刑警們念在他只是單純牽腸掛肚的急切，且已經是會客名單上的熟面孔了，才簡單說明了，艾倫˙耶格爾近期開始接受心理治療，親友會客來的不是時候，那正好在面談時間。  
　　撲了空，連人都沒見到，監獄也不是個能久待的地方，只是幾乎是馬不停蹄的上午突然沒了原本的行程填滿，才剛落地沒多久，他現在又要回機場畫位了。  
　　有些疲倦，精神上的。  
　　驀地，利威爾沒有選慕尼黑做目的地，而是另一處地方。

　　他不是慕尼黑人，他跟艾倫原本住在這，諾德林根（Nördlingen）。

　　這是坐落在隕石坑的古城，建物至少都是15世紀的產物，也不是多與世隔絕，只是造型上的，城牆外圍不出幾步路就是火車站，這也不過德國其一的純樸小鎮。

　　倒不是那種離鄉背井好幾年，所以諾德林根的一切還熟悉，每條路都一定能看到聖喬治教堂的高塔。  
　　磚紅色的路面被重新鋪設碾壓過了，顏色非常鮮豔。  
　　這裡是觀光收入來源，本來已經被踩踏的變成灰白色，只要換新，小鎮樸素古典的魅力仍然不減。

　　這個城牆裡的小鎮是圓的，住屋不太規則的排列，外地人來一時都會迷糊，需要付上2歐元上聖喬治的高塔才搞的清方向。  
　　而他踏著毫不遲疑的步伐，沿著幾棟歪斜的建築開始，偏左邊圓弧型的那段路一直走到底拐彎，就是他的家了。

　　那時決定搬離就已經順便交給房屋仲介，據說很快就有住戶搬進，是個小家庭。  
　　他的手扶在那個艾倫也能勾到的鐵欄杆上，推開就是小花園，他也曾經在那追著艾倫跑，他是從屋內追到外頭的，因為那小鬼在他的文件上畫滿了嘲笑自己的塗鴉。那一眼便分明，那是他的人物畫法。  
　　不曉得壁爐還在不在。那個是最老式的，要自己放柴火，現代很多家庭都會改成燃氣式，是有小孩的家庭，可能早拆了。  
　　小傢伙被包成蠶繭睡在壁爐前的模樣浮現在他腦海裡，他自然的泛開一抹笑。  
　　天色已經開始暗下去，他都是輕手輕腳抽離，一邊在廚房不時盯著客廳一邊準備晚飯。

　　裡頭似乎有人在，一直望著人家家裡也不太妥，眼前曾經的家放滿了他二十前半的回憶，睹物思情，感嘆與掛念猛烈的襲捲，但是他不得不離開。

　　艾倫的家依他自己的標準來說比較好找，雖說排列不均，但小鎮基本有明顯幾道放射狀的大街，由火車站進來的方向往前直走越過教堂，另一端接近城牆的倒數第二間，就是耶格爾家。  
　　到現在，那些有礙觀瞻的封鎖線依然沒撤下，法拍的標誌斷裂、垂放在那。

　　「你是外地人吧大哥哥——」小女孩清脆的嗓音從身後傳來，他回過頭，小女孩抱緊她的娃娃更高聲「你離的太近了！那是鬼屋，很危險！」

　　她這麼說。利威爾本來昂著頭看著屋子，手不自覺扶在木門上，看它淒涼、看它破敗，他蹲下來，輕輕的對孩子說。  
　　「這不是鬼屋，這裡曾經住過人。」  
　　「騙人！爸爸媽媽都說這裡很危險，馬爾洛也這麼說。」  
　　「這樣嘛…但我沒騙妳，這裡以前住著一個小家庭，只有一個孩子，我認識他們。」他摸摸女孩澎澎的臉蛋，她很是疑惑，但眼裡充滿著利威爾柔和的神情，也只能接受這位陌生人的說法。

　　回程他才想到，剛才走的急，一瞬間就略過了必經的教堂前廣場。  
　　廣場是市集固定的舉辦地，平時就有不少攤販，到了12月，這裡也是不輸其他大城的熱鬧。

　　那年，艾倫吵著要利威爾陪他去，當時臨近聖誕節了，工作忙的不可開交，也不過小小的鎮，大家都住多久了，那個不出幾分鐘就到的噴泉廣場，他本脫口而出要人自己去這種話，最後還是作罷了，意外都是這樣發生的。

　　耶格爾夫婦都會算一小筆月薪給他，畢竟艾倫吃什麼用什麼都是利威爾先掏錢，他不怨他們，還不是自家老媽老拖著人家母親跑。  
　　兩人的共通之處就是都是獨子，麻煩歸麻煩，艾倫就像他的親手足。  
　　小孩子總那個也要這個也要，可在他要求一樣東西的前面都有一句利威爾哥哥。

　　艾倫要利威爾背他，好越過人群看到廣場充滿佳節氣氛的燈飾布置，不料……  
　　「唉喲！利威爾哥哥太矮了啦！還是什麼都看不到啊！」  
　　「該死的臭小鬼，讓你坐在我肩上已經不錯了，再吵我把你甩出去！」

　　他們之間的相處總伴隨艾倫的嫌棄、利威爾的低吼，但那些時光一定不乏的就是笑聲。

　　冬天入夜的早，五點就已經是夏季的晚間九點，北方的夜空像藍寶石那般深邃。  
　　明天還要上學，市集還會持續幾個禮拜，不會那麼快結束。  
　　不是真嫌孩子麻煩而敷衍，利威爾確實恨不得趕回去為自己蠟燭兩頭燒的狀態滅火。  
　　他站在聖喬治這目送艾倫離開，這條路雖然歪歪扭扭，但還是能精準看見孩子的身影。  
　　看艾倫快到尾端，他回頭往弧形的路段走。  
　　然而這卻成了改變兩個家庭、他日後牽掛一輩子的剎那。

 

＊＊＊

　　他身在黑暗中，一直有尖銳刺耳的聲音環繞自己，後來他才發現這是咽喉，他能在黑暗中看它撕裂、出血。

　　他從夢中驚醒，坐在床上望出去，窗外是滿幅的聖母教堂和市政廳鐘樓。  
　　是慕尼黑，是慕尼黑利威爾，你不在諾德林根，而且那天艾倫也沒有尖叫。  
　　他雙手扶在額上撐著，彎著身體反覆確認剛才的都是夢。  
　　滿額的冷汗，濕透了上衣，他進到浴室裡旋開龍頭，頭直接湊到水下沖涼。常溫以下的冷水接觸人體有瞬間的窒息感，他對那種細微的心臟緊縮上癮，這樣清醒的較快。  
　　他將毛巾披掛在脖子間擦拭頭髮走出浴室，隨手切了電源，電視停留在財經的頻道，但這時間正巧在撥放即時新聞——有關於火災意外。

　　「——！」  
　　雖說都是人間悲劇，但也應該算見多了才對，可利威爾卻為這突然的畫面驚的拋了手中的遙控器。  
　　「嘖。」齒根緊緊的咬合，雙手插進髮絲裡歇斯底里地試圖排拒那些湧進腦裡的片段。  
　　喘息間，他不止一次的想，他自己都如此了那艾倫呢？那個他放在心頭的孩子。

 

　　已經不知道有多久沒見到艾倫了。  
　　從上一次會面，已經是隔了將近半年的事，時間走得真快，快的，有時令人恐慌。  
　　恐慌一些東西會如時間一樣一不注意就從手中溜走。

　　最初有三次以上都沒見成，不可能有這樣的機率湊巧都挑到艾倫面談的日子。  
　　那次他一直扮演得很好的優良形象差點本性敗露。  
　　他耐下性子退一步，除非見到艾倫否則他不會離開會客室。他有權親眼確認他沒被獄警們當成飯後消遣打死。  
　　就算他有罪也不該是警棍下的犧牲品。

　　僵持不下，後來是一位自稱克魯格˙梟的警官出來和利威爾談判。  
　　他有印象，這是之前站在會客室，艾倫那一邊接近門口的警官。  
　　據他所言，艾倫是因有人出言挑釁而出手攻擊，被處以關禁閉，近期無法與家屬眷屬親友會面。  
　　不過梟要利威爾不必多想，艾倫的關禁閉不過就是沒有放風時間，甚至連勞動服務也會暫停，算是不錯的了。

　　「他有這樣的待遇嘛…」  
　　「至少裡面絕大多數的受刑人都怕他，不為什麼，只是眼神。」  
　　「他是為了什麼動手的？」  
　　「母親。」本來不抱希望能有消息透露，梟倒是非常了然的直接說出「那沒長眼的出言不遜，說了不少侮辱她母親的詞。」  
　　「是嘛…」

 

　　木門邊角上的搖鈴打響了，滄顏白髮的老者正擦拭著手中不斷旋轉方向的玻璃杯，他不必抬頭也能夠肯定是誰，那個男人都會在灰濛的日子裡過來，步伐踏實、不輕不重。  
　　「一樣錫蘭紅茶嗎？阿克曼先生。」這是一家雜貨，他衷愛這裡的鐵罐茶葉，三不五時就會帶一罐走。  
　　「不，今天是來坐坐的。一包classic.」  
　　「通常我不會這麼建議客人，尤其是您，不過…一杯波本會是絕配。」

　　新桶六年熟成的威士忌，不止配著菸、還配著雨，配著那些，他不曾向人訴說的沉放在心底的秘密。

　　「我相信您的眼光。」

　　店內古樸陳香，慕尼黑的午後難得大雨了。  
　　他的腦中還徘徊著克魯格˙梟的那些話，揮之不去。艾倫沒變，他依然深愛著母親，哪怕是一丁點的詆毀，都足以讓他那雙槁木死灰的瞳燃起焰火。

　　你還在痛苦嗎？  
　　蠢貨，那肯定是伴隨他一輩子的。不可能淡忘的。

 

＊＊＊

　　艾倫家方向的城牆外側，當天發生黑幫駁火。  
　　原來格里沙行醫，多少白的黑的，都接觸了。他不是那種天理不容的黑市醫生，只是有人向他求助，當下他不問理由，都會醫治他們。  
　　然而換來的並不是好的果。  
　　格里沙耕耘的人性，最後全化作惡意返回到他身上，他無辜的妻子。

　　格里沙縱然醫術高明，但他這種不分敵我都救的行動對於各派系也是未來隱性的絆腳石，其一幫派成員分頭，就是為了趁亂取命。  
　　不料格里沙˙耶格爾不在，便由他的妻子殺雞儆猴…

　　艾倫那天獨自進到家裡，獨自看著母親的屍體。

　　利威爾當時該陪著孩子的，只要那天他放下那些該死的責任感，改變不了既定事實、無法讓時間倒退，那都沒關係，只要他有陪著孩子一起目睹悲劇，或許一切就都不一樣了。

　　那天要是他陪在孩子身邊，那他就會順理成章提出讓艾倫就這麼跟他一起住的要求，但得知消息已經是晚間十點…他在電視大篇幅的重大報導看到。  
　　＂黑幫仇殺？＂、＂死法駭人＂、＂幼童目睹＂。  
　　他根本無暇顧及亮晃晃的跑馬與聳動標題，是接近反射的，一看見是艾倫家的方向就衝了出去。  
　　他哪可能在意自己家門戶大開，他又怎會思考也許他剛才根本沒有看清，他只想殺了，一個叫利威爾的白癡一遍又一遍。

　　他已被醫護人員安置，在表明身分關係後，由於孩子沒有受傷因此人員同意讓利威爾先陪著孩子。  
　　——他需要的不是藥水和繃帶。  
　　人生的每一秒都有一個節點，然後它們像樹枝一樣無限延伸出去，利威爾坐在不發一語的孩子旁邊，他選擇了靜靜陪伴，但當時要是強硬點就好了。  
　　後來他們隨救護車轉移到醫院，艾倫靠在利威爾懷裡度過了這個夜晚。  
　　隔天格里沙就已經趕回諾德林根。要是在見到格里沙時他強硬的爭取照護權利就好了。  
　　他又怎會剝奪艾倫與自己唯一的親人的生活呢？

　　利威爾看見格里沙的臉色非常不好，艾倫當然也是，他有聽見警方和驗屍官他們的談話。  
　　進到事故現場時，女子的頭顱破裂，一邊眼珠子跑出，像是被腰斬，下半身僅依靠腸子聯繫在一起，初步判定是斧頭。

　　直覺告訴他該在那時將艾倫留在身邊，但他沒有那麼做。

　　後來他再也不需要負責艾倫那孩子，因為他有格里沙帶著。  
　　聽說格里沙就沒再離開德國了，也是，經歷那麼大的變故。  
　　他們還住在那棟屋子，只是同樣的紅磚式建築，唯獨他們家被當地野孩子戲稱鬧鬼。

　　本來是避之唯恐不及的關係聯繫，後來都是利威爾主動去關切艾倫的狀況。  
　　上班，或是下班，他知道艾倫在哪個班級哪個位置，艾倫坐靠窗，但不會望窗外望的發神，如果是下課時間，他才會抬頭看著外邊，但從他的眼神裡看不見一絲光彩。  
　　他才十歲，眼睛黯淡無光。  
　　他只是望著天空，卻不知看到多遠的深處。

　　通常利威爾都是透過廣播把他叫到校門口，他也曾經歷過這階段，這年紀的孩子總不喜歡親人家屬來到學校，只是自從那件事之後，緩緩朝他跑來，最後停在他面前微微笑著＂利威爾哥哥你來了＂的人，有幾分陌生。

　　小鬼還在成長，雖然學校都有供餐，那晚餐呢？利威爾習慣休假日或是下班時間多準備一份的行為了。  
　　做了不少小鬼愛吃的，利威爾想著自己是不是太過驕縱，裡頭都是炸物、肉類。  
　　然而艾倫只是接過，沒興奮的急著想看內容物，也沒來牽他的手，只是禮貌的說謝謝，心懷感激的那種。

　　他當是小鬼在學校害臊，不以為意，但艾倫真的不再富有孩童該有的活力，口氣少了衝勁、少了生氣，好似一瞬間脫離了一個男孩子最難搞的階段，利威爾認為這根本不是好現象。

　　早早就認識到死亡的關係吧？那樣的畫面，恐怕也不是他這個成人能受的了的，可是艾倫卻獨自承受了那個瞬間。  
　　只能借助時間，沖淡一切。  
　　他本來是這麼想的。

　　日子就像街道的菩提，油綠了轉枯黃，又從光禿的枝椏重新繁茂嫩芽，讓人產生時間綽綽有餘的錯覺。  
　　利威爾不小心做錯了一件事。他在艾倫就讀中學時邀他到家，他已經有2年沒過去了。  
　　為了這久違的相聚，慶祝性質的，他為孩子煮了一桌他愛吃的，泡了用菩提沖的茶。

　　餘光瞟見孩子握著茶杯遲遲不動，他抬頭，發現那雙枯竭乾涸、沒了靈性的瞳眸，在淚水的浸潤下閃閃發亮。  
　　菩提茶，是用來安眠舒壓，又被稱作母親茶，有一種說法是，母親會帶著他哭鬧、不安的孩子到菩提樹下玩耍，安撫他的焦躁。  
　　他這才恍然大悟，整個街市的存在對這孩子而言都是折磨…

　　「待會，我們拍張照吧。」人終歸都是脆弱不堪的，需要依靠有形的事物來支撐。

　　他在客廳裡清出一個空間，在背後架了簡單的暗紅色布幕，艾倫應要求換上了學校的制服，小腿襪、菱格紋短褲。站在前面一身正式西裝設定相機的人，看見他乖巧的模樣，走來為他整了整衣領絲帶。

　　「哥哥好老土喔。」他淺淺笑著。  
　　「臭小子，你嘴巴還是一樣欠人教訓啊。」

　　他指這一切，古典氣息的布置、古板的動作，利威爾一手搭在他肩上，就像父親，在螢幕上看到的顯像，因為室內光線依然不足，所以有非常多的雜訊，有種自然陳舊的色調。  
　　後來洗出來的相紙被利威爾放在家裡隨時都能看見的位置，照片裡的艾倫已經跟他齊高了。他自始至終都不了解，為何自己會有這些舉動，隱約的，在一切崩壞之前保留曾經擁有過的痕跡。

　　他淺淺笑著，眼神裡透著一絲悲傷。

 

Mein Sohn, was birgst du so bang dein Gesicht? -   
兒子啊，你為何掩面憂懼？  
–Siehst, Vater, du den Erlkönig nicht?   
你沒看見魔王嗎，父親？  
Den Erlenkönig mit Kro’n und Schweif?–   
那戴冠曳尾的魔王？  
–Mein Sohn, es ist ein Nebelstreif.–   
兒子啊，那不過是一陣霧罷了。–

Mein Vater, mein Vater, und hörest du nicht,   
父親啊父親，你沒聽見嗎，  
Was Erlenkönig mir leise verspricht?–   
魔王正對我說著悄悄話？  
–Sei ruhig, bleibe ruhig, mein Kind;   
別驚慌，孩子，別驚慌；  
In dürren Blättern säuselt der Wind.–   
那是風在枯葉之間沙響。

Mein Vater, mein Vater, und siehst du nicht dort   
父親啊父親，你沒看見嗎，  
Erlkönigs Töchter am düstern Ort?–   
魔王的女兒在那陰森的地方？  
–Mein Sohn, mein Sohn, ich seh es genau;   
兒子啊兒子，我看得很清楚；  
Es scheinen die alten Weiden so grau.–   
那是一棵灰黑的老柳樹。

«Ich liebe dich, mich reizt deine schöne Gestalt;   
「我愛你，愛你美麗的形影；  
Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch’ ich Gewalt! »–   
若你執意不從，我只好訴諸暴力！」

Mein Vater, mein Vater, jetzt faßt er mich an!   
父親啊父親，他抓住我了！  
Erlkönig hat mir ein Leids getan!–   
魔王讓我受苦，他折磨我！–   
Dem Vater grauset's, er reitet geschwind,   
父親心驚，狂命奔馳，  
Er hält in Armen das ächzende Kind,   
他摟著懷裡那呻吟的孩子，  
Erreicht den Hof mit Müh' und Not:   
歷盡艱辛，終於馳進院子：  
In seinen Armen das Kind war tot.   
於他懷裡，那孩子已死。

——Erlkönig （Schubert）舒伯特 魔王

　　那件事在他們的胸口以木樁刻下血痕，晃眼又是5年，今非昔比。後來他將那五年都統稱為艾倫消失，雖說多少有見面、雖說他還有格里沙，但和自己相處的那段時光是截然不同。  
　　神給過他很多次機會，但祂只是惡劣的，在旁戲看人類是否會發覺提示。

　　他早該發覺古怪，但良知使他未曾預料他的父親會灌輸孩子復仇與憎恨。  
　　爆炸把城牆外火車站那頭的一小區全燒了。不計後果。

　　他才想起，艾倫雖然不好帶，但成績一直都是不用人費心的。還會不能理解嗎，他聰明，就因為他聰明，反而看不開，很多事，或許也只是那一天的所有畫面，在他小小的腦袋瓜裡不斷發酵，醞釀出心魔。  
　　撒旦悄悄的勾引了他的天使。

　　「——你怎麼會做這麼傻的事！！！啊？！你有沒有想過，別人失去親人是什麼感受！」漫天烈火，伴隨可燃物還不斷在爆炸，遠遠的他就看見了孩子，利威爾不顧一切衝上前，艾倫自己也被圍在衝擊所濺出的火勢中。他感覺自己跑了很久，久到周圍的氧氣都被抽乾了，利威爾掐著他肩頭的力道大了，然而艾倫大力地將他打開，衝他嘶吼。  
　　「那些人就給過她機會嗎？！明明就看到了卻沒人願意出手、沒人願意報警！就這樣…眼睜睜讓我媽等死…呵，那麼他們也是死有餘辜。」

　　眼前的人，真的陌生的令他不認得，世界奪走了他純真的孩子。  
　　只是假貨吧。  
　　利威爾頭一次，對艾倫下重手。他起身，一腳狠狠踢在孩子臉上。  
　　艾倫被踹倒在地，臉部直接撞擊地面，口鼻都是血。  
　　他以為那一下痛擊會讓孩子清醒，孩子只是撐起身頹坐，朝焰火吐出口裡斷了的一顆牙，如同嗤笑。

　　「你爸爸呢？格里沙先生人在哪——？！」艾倫沒看他，只是散散的，抬起手指向爆炸的火海。  
　　「他放不下媽媽，他一直都受不了媽媽的死，他無法一人獨活，那是他的願望…」  
　　「你小子…」利威爾受不了他那假裝渙散的胡話，扯住他的衣領，逼對方直視自己的眼睛。  
　　「他並不要我啊…他選擇的是死去的媽媽，不是我…」

　　他笑得苦澀，利威爾震驚的發現，那眼睛映不出熊熊烈火的顏色。  
　　神對他開了一個最惡劣的玩笑，為何那個孩子會變成如此？

　　放學後的生活不是糖果餅乾、連播的兒童節目、討厭的作業、父母對獨子的溺愛。  
　　艾倫透過校園裡的狐群狗黨作為中介，接觸到賭博場所。  
　　艾倫把頭腦都用在了憎恨上。他本打算從任何地方開始著手、浸染都行，沒想到光靠賭博就足夠奠定了根基，他有出千的天分。  
　　一個孩子當然不可能造就一場意外，他籌了一筆錢，夠完成他任何要求的。  
　　湊了五年，湊了他本該燦爛笑著的童年那麼久的時間，來促成一場大屠殺。

　　當你踏上歧路，金錢將變得無所不能。  
　　金錢買到了那些黑幫成員的名單，金錢使役了組織裡的猶大。  
　　部份的人也不過跟他相差無多的年紀，他鎖定了居住範圍、散播捏造的集會，準備了足夠讓所有人一同為自己的罪懺悔的炸藥。

　　艾倫將那天闖進他家，手刃一點反抗能力都沒有的母親的兇手們，全送去通往地獄的大門。還有他們無辜的家人，和周邊與該起事件毫無關聯被牽扯進來的人們。  
　　反正打從心中擁有仇恨開始就是罪孽，那麼不差記恨的火種在他手中延續下去，他罪孽深重。

　　由於身為部分關係人，配合警方做了一連串的筆錄，陸陸續續為期了一個禮拜之久。代為辦理好相關事務，他跟艾倫˙耶格爾，以及耶格爾家再無關係。  
　　有陣子，他都要飽受諾德林根的住戶精神摧殘。  
　　那是你的誰？你的家人、你的弟弟是殺人犯！你們是怎麼教的？！怎麼會有那樣的魔鬼！

　　「夠了——！那不是我親人！我的親人只有我母親！」利威爾淡漠寡言的形象也被孩子戳破了，他是如此齜牙裂嘴的對著那些向著自己的讒言咆嘯。為保全自身，完全撇清與那做錯事的孩子的任何瓜葛。和那些狡詐低賤的敗類有什麼兩樣。

　　那段時間空氣簡直彌漫了一股二戰後萎靡、悲涼的味道，人民頓時活在一種無聲的恐懼裡，而利威爾總算從所有本不是他該承受的負擔解脫了，但他才意識到自己從此淹沒在罪惡感裡。

　　直到艾倫要被移送到明斯特的那天，他才知道有部分是他理解錯誤。  
　　他們父子本來計畫一同與所有背負的性命葬身火海，是格里沙把艾倫打暈動最後的手。  
　　當艾倫清醒，眼前早是一片刺眼的紅光。

　　他單獨目睹母親的死狀，單獨承受父親留下的罪業，他孤身一人。

　　利威爾非常後悔，後來也一直都在後悔，要是那天陪艾倫一起回家，要是他別踢那一腳，一切肯定都會不一樣。

　　運送車有一段距離，沿路圍觀的群眾只有極少數是受害家屬，他們根本無法再來正視，只要看到艾倫，就會想到那場悲劇。  
　　利威爾在人群裡，他們移動，人群也在移動，石頭毫不留情的砸向他，利威爾卻無能為力，只能任憑擁擠的人流把他往警備隊那推。他儼然在走著一段漫長的受難路。  
　　他看艾倫被砸得不吭一聲，由頭髮遮蓋的地方緩緩流下鮮血。  
　　對，他是錯了——＂但你為什麼完全不反抗啊？！＂  
　　記憶中的他，看到朋友被欺負，眼睛會充斥著熊熊烈火，被打了從不認輸，跌倒了也會再站起來。  
　　＂你不是真心希望別人也一起去死，是因為對這世界失望。＂

　　「我的爺爺——因為腳不便，連逃出來的機會都沒有！！！」艾倫遲疑一秒的腳步和那孩子眼中的恨意，都看進了利威爾眼裡。

　　高喊的人，正是孩子偶爾聚在一塊的玩伴。利威爾沒印象自己作何感想，只大概記得自己衝向前，挨了幾個石頭砸中頭部，去醫院縫了幾針，然後就是他們第一次，在監獄裡會面。

　　艾倫重新見到他的第一句話並非後來那種柔性勸退，是的，那些要利威爾別再管他的話語都已經是溫和的。

　　「真噁心…為什麼要做那種事？不是最討厭小孩的嗎？」  
　　＂因為你，好歹也是我拉拔長大的。＂但他終究沒說出那句話。

　　如果你是罪人，那麼我也不例外。

 

＊＊＊

　　理性崩塌也不過再也無法忍氣吞聲——他已經認定獄方內部有鬼。

　　早就依稀察覺的不對勁只是為探視權屈就，事到如今似乎已經不需要顧及了，反正再往上申報也同樣沒用的你說是吧？

　　「梟——我想，你該有些事跟我交代清楚——」  
　　見狀，梟嘆了口氣，拂拂脖子，他看多了，成為潛在犯罪因子的人分兩種，一種是反社會人格的篤定，一種是清明的瘋子。為一個目的赴湯蹈火，不惜賠上任何理智告訴自己不能付出的代價。他看多了。  
　　「先把我的同僚放下吧，他快嚇得尿褲子了。」可憐的菜鳥新進沒多久就受了利威爾的震撼教育，他顫抖的抓繞男人掐住他領口的手，接著被摔到地上時是連滾帶爬的逃走。

　　辦公室沒有其他人，都被梟請出去了，門口、走廊也沒半個人影，人去樓空似的，整棟樓頃刻靜的像個鬼城。  
　　「耶格爾早就出獄了。」他似乎根本不介意錄像的收聲，以及周遭儀器的任何紀錄，所以說獄裡不能浮上台面的勾當是不勝枚舉。  
　　「怎麼可能…什麼時候的事？」  
　　「四個月前。」  
　　所以早在艾倫開始有治療療程無法會面，已經是他預計完全甩開利威爾的開端。  
　　「受刑人提出這種要求也有可能是再犯的風險，為什麼你們會同意？！」  
　　「耶格爾開了條件。」  
　　什麼……？男人停頓了幾秒，接著怒不可遏的揪住梟的領子。  
　　「骯髒的賤貨…你們收錢了——」  
　　「放心吧，沒有人收，因為耶格爾根本不可能有錢。」他描述的沒有絲毫起伏，連退開利威爾的手都沒有「一些人都清楚，耶格爾本質不壞，這四年多量刑的刑期和矯正他都相當配合。但相對，他決定與他父親共謀的事，就算死刑，也不會撼動他。不論經過多少年都是，他不會後悔。」

　　入獄的他身上不可能有半毛錢，就算監獄規範鬆散也不可能，他把所有金錢都用在那起重大刑案上。  
　　他不惜說出用錢堵嘴這樣的蠢話，千求萬求就是不要給利威爾，他那毫無血緣的長輩知道他刑期的期限。  
　　聽聞梟的傳達，利威爾終是無力的撒下手。  
　　「他不想你被他牽累，所以我答應了。還有…你那種奇怪的感情，我相信你不會沒有察覺，還是趁早釐清了吧。」  
　　「謝謝忠告，我會看著辦。」

　　梟從他鋒利的眼神裡看出，那或許就是命運的糾葛。

 

　　你上哪去了？  
　　他迷失了，四個月，該從何找起？  
　　不知不覺就來到了海邊，望向無涯的海天一色，他突然無助地想尋求指點，卻驚覺已經沒有人可以引導他。耶格爾家出事那天改變了艾倫，也改變了自己的家庭。  
　　無法諒解母親的不告而別，但也依然遵照了後來定居於法國的母親的要求，將卡露拉和她先生葬在一起，雖然只是衣冠塚。早在那之前燒剩的一小把骨灰已經被艾倫拿走了，可能將卡露拉帶往投奔自由的地方。

　　母親啊，請告訴我，我該怎麼做？  
　　那不是真正的求救，只不過是為自己的無力苟延殘喘的掙扎，原來自己也早已行屍走肉嗎？打從一開始就只有母親陪伴自己的生活，接著就是孩子闖入了他的人生，然而一夕之間他什麼都沒了。  
　　當初沒有把握的日常，全都如細沙一樣從指縫間流逝而去。

　　沙灘上有零星的色彩，是破碎玻璃經過反覆沖刷之後的剩餘產物，有些變得圓潤、變得更加耀眼，有些則還保留原來的銳面，赤著的腳在沙灘上留下凹陷的足跡和斑斑血印，他不以為意，他什麼都感覺不到，走了很久，覺得像這些日子那麼久，渺茫、空蕩。  
　　他鬆了一直提著鞋襪的手，乾淨的鞋面沾染潮氣，沾染砂礫塵土。  
　　有了傷口的腳踩進水體裡，鹹澀的成分帶來刺激，提醒了他還活著，他還有意識，他還清楚哪些是他不曾想忘記的。

　　海水漸漸淹過他的小腿、大腿腰腹、胸口，在他的鎖骨上匯聚小水漥又傾倒，快要無法呼吸時，他蹬腳游向了深處。  
　　被幽暗圍繞並不陌生，就像子宮裡的羊水，他將身體後仰在水中舒展開來，在深處就能直視陽光的刺目。  
　　他在下沉，任憑海流將他帶往更深的地方，外頭有不適合自己的熱浪，這裡則是一片冰冷，也或許不是大海清冷而是他頓失所依。

　　當他側頭，看見的不是讓人心生畏懼的黑，而是那個笑容不再真切的孩子，他平靜地在他身邊睡去，伸手就能摸到他軟糯的臉蛋，然後他看著他長成長開，留長的頭髮遮去他大半的面容，即使不熟悉，與其上到那個什麼都沒有的陸地，不如在這裡和艾倫在一起。

 

＊＊＊

　　四個月前，明斯特。

　　「你沒有親屬，又不參與更生人保護協會的福利，你這樣出去能做什麼？」  
　　他搔搔頰側，有鬍渣扎手的觸感，說實在不太討厭。  
　　「那都不是問題，錯過現在的時機…大概就再也脫離不了了…」  
　　「不會後悔嗎？他不是把你當成責任，而是依靠。需要保護的…或許並不是你。」  
　　「…但，我對於他，真是個不公平的存在。」不該是我的，怎麼樣都不該為我這種人。他們抱著不同的理念，卻還要讓男人來承受一個本就不是他該負擔的累贅嗎？  
　　「那麼來談談金錢來源吧？」梟啜了一口咖啡「不提那個木頭了，倒是你…出去了，就別再被我抓到。」  
　　「您看起來就是不會抓我呀。」他的笑容透過髮流，顯得更透明。  
　　「這麼明顯嘛…」而梟只是繼續抿著被染成淡褐色的紙杯邊緣。

　　踏出監獄的那道檻，下一步他進了酒吧，點了杯平凡無常的馬丁尼，杯口不抹鹽，和理了光頭的酒保有一句沒一句的搭話，酒保不耐煩想叫人把他捻出去，直到他在桌面上輕輕用指頭書寫了一段字體，對方才立刻默不作聲帶人下樓。  
　　自甘墮落，比清明的活著要來的輕鬆。  
　　世界上敢和荷官出言身上沒有半分錢，這樣的人不會沒有，不過在艾倫十歲之前應該沒有想過他就會是那個特立獨行的例子。  
　　100美元底金，絕對連本帶利。  
　　當天夜裡他就還了和荷官貸的錢，在無人的24小時商場買了一個簡便的背包、幾件衣物，在夜深人靜時隨著火車沿路打亮的高流明光線殘影離開了明斯特。

　　天亮時到達柏林，他還沒想過接下來的日子，只是照那五年與父親在一起的生活依樣畫葫蘆。靠本能的求生步調，在車站拿的一份日報，循夾著的廣告單，租了老公寓的小套房，便宜當然有因，屋主打開上了鎖頭的木門，簡單的喇叭鎖只有方便開啟拉上的作用。  
　　屋子只有唯一一道小窗，看出去也沒有山岳河川，只有柏林的房屋和車陣的煙幕。光線不足照亮整間房，但卻能夠看見漫天飛揚的塵埃微粒，霉味充盈鼻腔。

　　他動手打掃成能讓自己舒適居住的狀態，期間他盡可能不去想這樣的習慣是因為誰才養成的，正式在柏林入睡的第一晚，他夢見了母親，還夢到了那些他與一個男人在一起的日子。  
　　那是他的小時候，已經遙遠的像是前度。  
　　滿臉濕涼使他清醒，他差點以為是天花板漏水，都要下去與管理員報修…

　　艾倫…  
　　「Eren…」  
　　我不叫這名字。

　　艾倫…  
　　「Eren…」  
　　不對，是我的名字。誰在叫我？很熟悉，但發音不太對。

　　那些事、那些畫面，不管經過多久都還歷歷在目，可是清醒後則是另一場夢魘的開始，一個不會醒來的夢。惡夢的中心點是潭深淵，只會越深陷，無法抽離。

　　「Eren——」  
　　撐著頭的人如夢初醒，艾倫咳了聲清清喉嚨，地下賭場的空氣總是混雜了嗆人的微粒，他也說不清是什麼，總之沒酒精和菸來的好，甚至該說惡臭。豬玀的臭味。  
　　他握起玻璃杯灌下僅存的三分之一，有點懷念以前滲透的幫裡辣口的烈酒，醉人，而非劣質。  
　　龍蛇雜處的窩總不會有什麼好東西。  
　　「該你啦，怎麼走神了。」濃妝艷抹的女人緊緊挽著他的左臂，他對陷入回想前的印象薄弱，就著空著的那隻手掀了下蓋在絨面桌的牌複習，太陽穴有點疼。  
　　「喔、喔…抱歉。」

　　「要等多久？聲名遠播的艾倫˙耶格爾，做事別那麼扭扭捏捏，難道是沒有老二了？」  
　　「你他媽說什麼——」  
　　「行了。」艾倫抬手制止自己的盲目崇拜者，他不懂那種心態，蠻麻煩的…  
　　隨後他將面前堆疊整齊的籌碼，相當不給面子的以手背往前掃開「全跟。」  
　　因為操著稍嫌有口音的英語，他習慣話少。就說這裡龍蛇雜處，不少他國雜碎也會聚集於此，不外乎為金錢、權勢、女人醉生夢死。

　　「這麼行？在職業賭徒面前也如此囂張？給你個機會，現在改數字…」  
　　「我說，跟。」好煩，場面都很相似，像不斷重複一樣的時間經歷，常讓他以為精神錯亂。  
　　眼前梳著背頭的男子，咧嘴露出他的金牙，對於艾倫的舉動他倒沒惱火，反正只是以卵擊石的賭局，年輕人血氣方剛，難得好心情大方給的機會不要，那也莫怪他們兇殘，羊入虎口哪有不大卸八塊的道理。

 

　　艾倫淌著濕漉的上身走到窗邊接聽電話。  
　　「你還好嗎？」  
　　「沒什麼大不了。」  
　　「這、這樣嗎…」  
　　「謝謝你的關心，法爾科，不必老是打來，很噁。」他都快懷疑那小子是不是有基的傾向了。  
　　「啊、抱歉艾倫，可是你應該懂，我只是…你實在太耀眼，很多人都知道你是傳奇——」  
　　職業賭徒確實不是艾倫能比拼的，但前提是，艾倫不是賭徒，而是千王。  
　　這就是當年一個孩子要怎麼能在險惡的環境中達成目的的答案。

　　光裸的身子只在髖骨圍上毛巾，他撩起伏貼的濕髮點菸舒了口，開始為自己清理。  
　　挨了刀子但不怎麼疼，不知道從什麼時候開始，一些感官就遲鈍了、麻痺了。  
　　只是傷口有點大且不識時務的落在不好的地方，洗浴避開止血的傷處，現在以一次性用品擦拭，他盡可能的不去醫院，所以也要盡量避免鬥毆，面對蠢豬真的是難以保證。酒精棉片經過的地方，原本被乾涸血漬覆蓋，在幽暗室內顯得蒼白的皮膚再度映在月光下呼應。  
　　要是重傷送醫，梟大概不追來也不行了，從病例追查前科什麼的。

　　德國的賭鬼沒人不知遇上艾倫就要閃的遠遠的，基本從幾次不可能的牌面就能得出唯有出老千才能辦到的結論，然而沒能找出證據，一切都是白搭。  
　　可是氣急敗壞的對象又是另外一回事。

　　遊走在生死邊緣，他司空見慣了，藥水味縈繞在鼻尖，他想起以前。  
　　以前也是。  
　　收了央行、郵政銀行底下的洗錢管道，手段隨艾倫的意便可，達成協議歸達成了，但贏了局仍然壞了事，不免還是得見血，不過場子裡的手下似乎都是半吊子，人高馬大，卻不如艾倫一個外表纖瘦的少年，他還算個孩子，卻入行甚深。  
　　套句俗話，一般孩子還在吃奶，他已經懂的用槍了。  
　　那時他12歲，與男人合照的那一年。

　　那些愚蠢的垃圾人渣把他當兄弟，他滲透了人心，取得了他人的青睞和信任，他們願意無條件和艾倫分享從弱者那強取豪奪的物質資源，酒精、女人、毒品…他笑看那些在他手中，同樣是以母親那樣的犧牲所換來的東西。  
　　他變得不再單純，變得會演戲，就連在男人面前的笑都是演出來的。

　　年紀輕輕的他很快便開始跟在組織成員身邊看，蒼翠色的眼睛黯淡，每日在他眼前上演的，不是骯髒的金錢往來就是暴力，外加噁心的雜交。  
　　「叫你底下的人收斂點！我人都到了——」  
　　「非常抱歉老大——」  
　　賭場主人叫人把一邊沙發、包廂裡上演的活春宮轟走後，老頭子的手拂上孩子的背脊，傳來細微的戰慄。  
　　「以後，這裡會歸你管。」男人輕輕的說著，孩子確定這只有彼此聽到，在這嘈雜的環境，他掌握了有力的地位。不到一年，由他負責管理的地盤與賭場為數眾多。

　　他們引吭高歌，為逐漸擴大的聲勢激昂，而孩子只是在一旁淺淺笑著。  
　　趁現在多把握歡樂的時光吧…  
　　曾經，他認為神非常好笑，竟然眷顧他這樣的人。

 

　　「耶格爾你這是…」  
　　「我都那麼明白了還會不懂？以你現在這副拙樣，未來還能有什麼下場，當然是棄子了。」  
　　「…就算，你這麼說…」  
　　「與其不知什麼時候死，不如拿了有形的快滾吧。」手上厚厚一疊白花花的現鈔輕輕拍打著眼前彪形大漢的臉頰，也拍動著那顆上下浮盪的心。  
　　「沒要你做什麼大事啊…只不過是資料、幾張紙罷了。」莽夫乖乖照辦了，雖說是收了錢，但他急於脫離的，是從耶格爾眼中看出不屬於那年齡該有的癲狂。

　　「艾倫、做得很好，我的兒子——」父親緊緊抱著他時才會暫時從母親的死脫離。  
　　只有這種時候，他會覺得自己還被需要，自己還活著。

　　「耶格爾…你到底在，做什麼？」  
　　「你背叛我們了嗎？」  
　　「嗯？我從來就不屬於誰何來背叛？」他們看少年充滿病態的笑顏，才想起五年前有個組織先行下手，黑市之間都稍有耳聞的事，格里沙醫生不再行醫，也自然沒有人會再去關注。

　　厚重的鐵門閉合，電子鎖立刻就運轉咬合了，在出口闔上前，他們本該有逃離、掙脫的機會，是無法接受那些暢所欲言的日子都只是他長遠的鋪陳。他們都從那不斷消逝的縫看見孩子的面容，那是復仇的快樂。

　　＂I'm singin' in the rain, just singin' in the rain＂（ 我在雨中歌唱，只是在雨中歌唱）  
　　＂What a glorious feeling I'm happy again ＂（那是極其歡愉的感覺，我又快樂起來）  
　　＂I'm laughing at clouds so dark above＂ （我正嘲笑頭頂上的烏雲如此黑暗）  
　　＂The sun's in my heart and I'm ready for love ＂（太陽在我心中而我已準備好要戀愛）

——電影／禁片《發條橘子》

　　他哼著小曲，不疾不徐下了樓層，沿路旋開放置好的鋼瓶，不少住戶、走廊間嬉鬧的孩童、見著他詢問集會的組織成員，他甜甜地笑、他故作煩惱的說著不知詳細時間，飄飄然的，踏著輕盈的步伐來到父親身邊。

　　「爸爸…都好了，剩下的…」他將雷管交給格里沙，關起來的應該也已經吸入了噴水口飄散的麻醉氣體陷入昏迷，已經不可能有人阻止這場災難了，只要接觸傳爆，這一切瞬間都能同歸於盡。  
　　「可以，和卡露拉團聚了……」父親慈愛的抱住他的獨子，艾倫噙著淚滿足的微笑，終於，可以休息了。  
　　「原諒我，我深愛的孩子…」  
　　「诶？」艾倫還來不及反應，父親的聲音之後便是一陣天旋地轉，世界自此陷入一片黑暗。

　　「嘶…」一個閃神，他擦疼了，原來還是會痛的嘛。現在才來想那些做什麼，你是想撒嬌嗎艾倫˙耶格爾。

　　——叩叩。  
　　敲門聲讓他完全從過往的片段餘悸中抽離，艾倫拿起放在床上的槍，速速移動到門邊。可以的話，他不想再讓前科加一筆，有差別嗎？但內心總有一個聲音告訴他，既然還活著就別那麼做。

　　「哪位？」  
　　「Eren，是我。」是英語。剛才的女人。她追來住處了，詭異。  
　　「這麼晚了，女子獨身一人，危險。」他又轉回帶有腔音的語調。  
　　「所以才來找你啊。」本來微微敞開一道縫對話，誰知女子切身靠近，指頭爬上青年的臉頰，劃過胸膛吻上，溫熱的舌竄入青年的口腔，小夥子第一次碰女人，濕軟的舌頭有種奇妙的觸感。不得不承認，有種舒爽刺激腦子。  
　　周遭的空氣氤氳，兩人同時眉頭輕顫，一個是因為吻，一個是因為握著刀的那隻手被擒住。  
　　「離開吧，最後的機會，我連老人小孩都殺的…」  
　　「贏了頭子的錢還以為能全身而退嗎？」剛才還婉約柔媚的氣質立刻變了調。  
　　「我從來都不覺得我能從這泥沼抽身過。」難得，艾倫因為這種說詞多話，他就是無法忍受，他想反駁。  
　　他不想多耗時間瞎攪和，他將女人的手反扣，快速的往關節用力敲擊造成瞬間性麻痹，奪了刀，他只是將人推出房外甩上門。

　　女子還撫著疼痛源頭，還未消化對方放過自己一馬的動機，才幾秒門又突然大敞。  
　　「——我並不喜歡女人！」艾倫再次砰地大力甩上房門。

　　這個裝飾用的喇叭鎖可擋不住槍啊，他將另裝的金屬鎖頭鎖上、拉上鍊條，暫且把老舊沙發拖來立在門口，這才衝進浴室抱著馬桶大嘔特嘔。  
　　他覺得自己快要瘋了，對於法爾科的憧憬他覺得噁心，女人的行為也只帶來短暫的歡愉，他覺得噁心的恐怕是人類，真正心理上排斥的，是一切關於外在的客體。  
　　我幹嘛特地要說那種話啊…  
　　大概是因為，他覺得女人，只有媽媽最美麗，沒有人比得上她了。

　　眼前有個新問題，想要過穩定的生活，他最好還是不要一直靠賭博來維生。  
　　看來，又要換個新居所了。  
　　撿起垃圾桶裡的宣傳單，向後躺倒在紙鈔散亂的床舖上，紙鈔隨著彈簧的柔軟反彈飄散，終於不敵動靜的毛巾從青年的身體滑下，與那些他看的一文不值的金錢一同零落在地。

 

＊＊＊

　　以前倒沒這麼謹慎的，不怕死的，繼續住在諾德林根。  
　　來到柏林幾個月就已經換了三處地方，哪天也死在駁火裡不是很好嗎？

　　最近最後一次進賭場，他選在夜裡，白天就帶了一袋現金約了屋主去了新住處。隨著那些約聘傳單、糊滿街燈電線桿花花綠綠、醜陋斑駁的廣告文宣，他也決定好一份工作。

　　人工的香精、大馬士革，可能還有洗浴的香氣，平時最討厭的刺鼻味，在艾倫身上讓人禁不住地想多吸幾口。  
　　夜晚才是工作時間，白天都是在睡覺中度過，有時睡到華燈初上。

　　只要站在舞台上，鎂光燈都是為他閃爍，青年有出眾的外表，天賦的魅力。  
　　他穿著馬甲背心，上身只有背心，皮製長褲，光打亮他的身形，隨震耳欲聾的樂曲，浸泡在靡靡的氛圍裡，不疾不徐解開自己的衣襟扣子，翩然甩起衣襬，周圍的人聲是種鼓動，蠱惑人心。

　　「Eren——這邊這邊——」  
　　他捧著女孩們的臉頰親上那些塗抹的紅艷的唇，覺得他難以捉摸嗎？別忘了，他只是很會演戲，之前有過那反胃的經驗後，他知道該怎麼取悅女人。  
　　只要逗她們開心，看吶，這些塞滿褲腰的戰利品，真是比賭博還容易。  
　　不論男女，都為他的長相傾倒。

　　在他入住新居的那天，他卸乾淨自己的鬍渣，看著鏡中的自己，他細細撫過頰側，不論是眼睛、臉蛋，只要打理好，就有不輸女人的姿色。  
　　他知道了，唯有展現自己這像極母親的五官，那麼卡露拉就以另一種形式活在他身邊了。

　　「你到底在幹什麼？」  
　　「那我反問你，那麼吃驚做什麼？」  
　　「你不是口口聲聲覺得我的行為噁心嘛，就算只是對你的崇拜，那現在呢？！你為什麼要作賤自己？」  
　　「……把你的話收回去，法爾科…」  
　　誰？作賤？擁有這副臉蛋的我？擁有母親的容貌是…作賤？  
　　「你清醒一點！再怎麼需要錢，還不如那個傲視群雄的你——」誤觸龍喉下倒生的棘刺，頃刻就直接被艾倫狠打在地上，凡有關母親的事，都是他的逆鱗。  
　　「誰需要錢了。」艾倫冷冷的說著，對，他其實沒有任何奢求，他只是意外從中找到了寄託。  
　　「——收起你的自以為是。」

　　秀舞不需打草稿，一切隨節拍和光線起舞，隨興展現他美好的體態，而那些暗沉的傷痕在蒼白的皮膚上反成了美好充滿遐想的襯托。  
　　台下有叼著菸的男子向他招手，他伏跪爬到舞台邊，扯過男子的領帶。反正就是多看點三級片，學習，有什麼難的？  
　　「嘿，你知道我不是女人吧？」他還是會提醒。他沉浸在那種雌雄莫辨的優越感裡。他證明了母親無與倫比的美貌。  
　　男子以攬過他的腰作為回答，將人從台上拖下，讓他跨坐在身上，吮吻脖頸。

　　清晨到家，這次他真的吐了。在昏天暗地之際，他想起了那個會溫柔撩開他瀏海的手，總是在他小憩時才會有。

　　他坐在放滿水的浴缸裡用力刷洗吮過摸過的地方，表皮都快被他卸下一層，快要瘋掉了，為什麼無所不能、無所畏懼的他，會有這麼多的顧忌。

 

　　難道是無意間，在睡夢中呼喚過嗎？總在他心灰意冷開始懷疑自己的時候…  
　　「哼…你這是什麼樣子？」不敢奢望的都會成真。那個男人就真的出現在他面前了。不是幻覺。  
　　「我前世不知造了什麼孽了……可真讓我好找，為了你，什麼骯髒手段都用上了。」  
　　「聽起來真清高。是吧？」他的手勾著客人，朝他們甜膩的笑。

　　看到這個畫面，男人終於耐不下性子，粗魯的扯住艾倫的手臂，將他從跨坐的渣滓身上拉了起來，利威爾為人老實，一如梟給他的評語，你可以直接說他是木頭他本人也不會發怒，那是事實，對於不堪入目的事他是強烈的生理厭惡。  
　　「你到底還要纏我多久，只因為稱你哥哥，你真的就以為自己是我哥哥了？」他說，臉上沒有太多表情。難怪青年無言以對，老天，這裡可是柏林，這沒有血緣關係的老兄還真的追到柏林來了。

　　——他真的追來了。

　　「瞧你這德行，比在屎坑還不如…」利威爾不屑的神情，反正也不是頭一次看見了，艾倫沒有反省的意思。  
　　好好的人，在當舞男…就算當初那坐監五年的青年不在他身邊，好歹曾經也是自己帶過的，為何會長歪？為何如此離經叛道？留長頭髮的模樣，有幾分男娼的味道，讓他沒來由的發怒。  
　　「哈哈哈，你們看他，一本正經的——」  
　　青年的戲言引來觀眾的嘲笑，搞的男人顏面掃地。  
　　可以的話，他也不想說這樣的話，看在他曾經照顧自己的份上，縱使他從來無法了解。  
　　「也別再把我當弟弟了，學學這些人找樂子尋開心如何？」他貼上男人的身體，指頭滑過那個可以說是相當好看的臉。

　　理智斷線，直覺告訴他，現在就是該給他個實質教訓而非教育。  
　　猝不及防，一個正拳毫不留情直接落在臉蛋上，利威爾當場把艾倫打倒在地，現場有不少震驚的聲音四起。  
　　嚥下一口唾沫，甜味帶有鐵鏽味，他壓住一邊鼻翼擤出鼻腔的瘀血。有逼出淚的疼痛，鼻樑可能斷了。  
　　「現出真面目了吧……從小就是，明明跟你一點關係也沒有，卻總是露出那種像是憐憫的神情…我可憐嗎？」說的也是他自己吧，青年順勢撐坐在地，表情沒了剛才的待客性質，那是在明斯特時的晦暗混濁，他昂眉，嘴角戲謔地勾起。  
　　「我可憐的是卡露拉和我自己，頂著她的臉，不覺得丟臉嗎？」男人居高臨下，鄙夷的目光直勾勾的射向那個他上一秒痛揍的混蛋。  
　　「…」青年站了起來，這麼近距離，已經好多年了，他的小夥子都長這麼高了。

　　他的小夥子，一拳回敬了利威爾，他那形同於血親手足的人，他打碎了最後的奢求，也打碎了男人的鎧甲。艾倫不知道自己正是他的軟肋。  
　　「開口閉口就是說教，你懂個屁…」  
　　利威爾不是沒想過，只是他一直欺騙自己，艾倫絕對是這世界上唯一不會對他反擊的人，但他錯了，好啊，那就一起來讓一切毀滅算了。

　　利威爾抬頭，將雙手撐在腰上，有一瞬間，他鼻酸的快要止不住淚水洶湧，最後他只是解開袖口，順著手臂迴轉衝擊了青年的太陽穴。  
　　艾倫不穩的踉蹌幾步，視野頓時搖晃出四五個重複影像，還沒來得及重振腳步，對方立刻上前按住後腦勺往桌面掃。  
　　玻璃酒器衝撞了青年的臉，他掃蕩利威爾下盤，趁對方失去重心由後架住了他。艾倫雙臂扣上男人的脖頸，大幅降低了利威爾的反應力，臉色因缺氧開始有了明顯的青紫變化，他抬起手肘使勁地往艾倫的劍突幹拐子。

　　＂你瘋了嗎利威爾？那會死人的。＂

　　青年不敵劇痛，鬆了對男人的箝制，而利威爾也為自己剛才的手段驚愕的失了制伏艾倫的機會，局勢僵持，兩個男人扭打在一塊，整個酒吧更加喧鬧起來。  
　　當家紅牌被打了，雇主固然心疼，但酒客們看熱鬧的心態更為瘋狂，只要沒有太大毀損，人寧可會選擇收益更大的那方。  
　　利威爾除了年輕時從部隊退伍，以及過去也有過的渾渾噩噩外無人知曉他特別暴力的一面。  
　　而這個臭小鬼，幾乎把他所有不為人知的祕密都引出來了。小鬼越是反抗，就越引起他施虐嗜血的反應。

　　艾倫也沒乖乖給人打，還當他是那個百依百順的孩子嗎？  
　　他撲倒利威爾，跨在他身上朝臉部揮拳，剛才對方也沒在客氣，促使他自然的殺紅眼，每一下都爆砸出血，握緊的骨節有點疼，上頭染滿了利威爾的血，散亂的黑色髮絲遮蔽他的眼神。  
　　看似沒要還手的任人出氣，只惹得艾倫越發失控。  
　　「還開心嘛？」因為當初我沒走進你的心裡。  
　　「閉嘴…」  
　　「背負人命後，不僅沒有抬頭挺胸走下去，反而沉迷這樣的垃圾堆嗎？」事後才意識到自己沒有陪伴在孩子身旁，是他魂牽夢縈的痛，但更加無法忍受的，是艾倫這樣自我放逐的行為。

　　腦中混雜著當時獨自看著火光的片段，大腦嘈雜的快要爆炸，感覺圍觀的所有酒客都開始叫囂著——  
　　殺了他…  
　　＂艾倫，從現在開始，我們要幫你母親、幫卡露拉報仇。＂  
　　殺了他——  
　　＂是的父親，不論要花費多久。＂  
　　殺了他殺了他殺了他殺了他殺了他——  
　　「閉嘴啊啊啊——」  
　　青年爆吼著試圖可以驅趕那些在耳邊的雜音，他撿起在地上的酒瓶一把朝櫃子邊角敲碎，尖銳的一面直直往男人刺下——  
　　「那麼美麗的人！！！那麼美麗…人類被切成兩半是什麼樣子你又知道了——？！！！」銳利的玻璃邊角擦過了利威爾的臉頰，留下一道裂痕，慢慢滲出血珠，然後和著青年的淚水滴下。  
　　小小的口子有點疼，跟在海邊遊走時一樣。

　　猛地，利威爾輕而易舉的掃開壓在身上的人，並順手提住他那不三不四服裝的領子拉起，掐緊了艾倫的肩頭，就將人押下，膝蓋直接衝撞孩子的腹腔。  
　　「咳——」  
　　剛才還喧嘩叫囂的旁觀人聲漸漸沉寂下來，開始有人愕然這不會真的是要把人活活打死吧。  
　　那出眾的容貌，來者完全不帶憐惜的瘋狂膝蹙，周遭只剩肉體撞擊的悶哼、被打的人無法還手的喘息與咳嗽。

　　「咳、咳…噗哈……」大口的甜腥順著腹部上湧，無法抑止的沖出口腔，大片大片的紅濺在地上，慢慢覆蓋所有，看不見完好。

　　「oh, jesus！我就知道！——快住手阿克曼先生！你這是要殺了艾倫嗎？！」  
　　「哼？」利威爾總算鬆了手中的禁錮，被打得剩半口氣的人無力的滑下。  
　　「你不是答應我會好好談的嗎？！現在這是什麼狀況？！你怎麼會…」這是碰到仇人嗎？！不是珍愛的、當作弟弟的人嗎？！完全不是那麼回事啊！  
　　「呵……這傢伙才不是艾倫，你搞錯了，法爾科。」他挑眉掃了艾倫一眼，總是閃著灰藍色光彩的銀眸也同樣混濁，看待螻蟻般的蔑視。  
　　一身古板的裝扮，頭髮亂了、襯衫也都紅了，整個人也亂糟糟的，卻還走的直挺挺，好像什麼事都沒發生一樣。艾倫˙耶格爾在黑市間是個傳奇，但，這個人又是哪來的怪物？！  
　　人群自然的讓開一條路，眼看頭也不回就走的男人，法爾科覺得自己簡直闖了大禍，不該這麼發展的…  
　　「啊啊——該死！」他跑上前跪在地上趕緊查看艾倫的狀態「喂喂！艾倫！撐著點啊兄弟！撐著點——」

　　艾倫倒在地失去意識前，眼睛裡都是利威爾離去的背影。  
　　這樣就好了。  
　　這也是沒辦法的，除非時間能夠重來，沒有發生那件事，省的你跟我這樣的人混在一起，我也不必對你的付出抱有虧欠了。

 

　　在他萬念俱灰時，連接觸以前艾倫可能待過的組織這種事都幹了，非常是時候的，有個年輕人找上他，他肯定同樣耗費了不少管道，才得知艾倫˙耶格爾過去還有一位沒有血緣的長輩。  
　　法爾科給了他希望，但最後依然只有他一人回到慕尼黑。  
　　在他腦海中奢望的，是艾倫能乖乖地跟著他走，然而彼此終究是不一樣的，在艾倫預想的未來裡，並沒有這樣的情節。  
　　利威爾回到住處的第一件事不是處理這一身的狼狽，而是拿起放在家裡隨處抬眼就可見的那個相框，雙手因為憤怒顫抖，亟欲將那張相紙取出撕成兩半、撕成碎屑。  
　　那個與他齊高的孩子，棕色頭髮、碧綠色眼睛，沒有血緣關係，整齊繫在鎖骨位置的絲帶，包覆小腿的襪子，標準的校服短褲，他淺淺的笑著，一切是多麼美好乖巧的在那裏，留在他自己一無所知的過去。  
　　才撕裂了大概一毫米吧，他再也無法繼續動作下去，他甚至焦躁的想把它揉爛扔進紙簍裡，但那張相紙猶若鋼板，是他怎麼樣都無法破壞的。無所依靠，他跪倒在地咬緊嘴唇。都是自己的一無所知，造就了今天的所有遺憾。

　　最後他把相紙完好的放進抽屜裡，壓在所有雜物的底層。

　　就這樣了，從我的腦袋中滾出去。

　　日子像一瓶擰開的蘇打水，隨著嗶嗶啵啵的氣泡破裂聲響，慢慢流逝它的滋味。  
　　失去注入的二氧化碳，那就僅是在平凡不過的清水，毫無意義。

　　你和我，什麼都不是的我們，都毫無意義。

 

＊＊＊

　　「真意外，你會找我。」  
　　「雖然，我知道你不是那種言而無信的人，我只是想探知是否有什麼理由，讓你有可能將我的行蹤透露給利威爾˙阿克曼知道。」  
　　「沒有，我沒對他透露你的行蹤，他也沒向我問過那些問題。」  
　　「這樣嘛……」  
　　「看來……他還是沒把那情感收拾好嘛……」  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「我還有事要忙，先這樣了。」  
　　「喂、等等，梟——」

　　看來必須承認他的執著力真的強的可怕，不過那些也都已經不重要了。  
　　醒來時已經在醫院了，一切都辦妥了，不知是怎麼送醫的。他抬眸盯著點滴不變的頻率，昏昏欲睡，意外的睡了一場好覺。傍晚他一樣也當作什麼都沒發生，或者該說像展開一場新的生活，他還是到了酒館，沒熟客過問他昨天的事、雇主沒要他賠償任何毀損，翻倒的桌子椅子都已經恢復原狀了，地板也沒有任何一丁點玻璃碎片，到了夜晚還是一樣，女人為他癡迷的尖叫，男人為他嶄露那些作嘔的殷勤，他根本沒有為了錢紆尊降貴，只要他呼吸，它們就如大雪紛飛而至。

 

　　「嗯……我不會再去找他了，看一眼便了解，……你不打算告訴他嗎？…你當初說的有所保留，看到那樣子假如他父母還在相信也會如此，總之還是謝謝你…掛了。」

　　那天艾倫的樣子印在腦海，原來他現在的容貌，剃掉鬍子是長那樣的，想摸摸他毛茸茸的頭頂，雖然他已經扯過了，非常暴力的…是長髮的觸感，還算柔順…

　　不是要你滾出我的腦子嗎？

　　邊角的門鈴打響，老者仍然擦拭著手中轉動的玻璃杯，可桌子上已經備好了一盞紅茶，一小碟餅乾。看上去不給人選擇的餘地。  
　　「您今天可真是…餅乾嘛…」利威爾有些無奈的輕笑。  
　　「在我眼裡，阿克曼先生如今就像終點線前跌跤了的孩子。」雜貨店老闆與他相識多年，同他話少，但總能看盡利威爾從未談及的事「我從來不給客人推薦不好的東西。」  
　　格子狀的餅乾有薄薄一層細如粉雪的砂糖，含在嘴裡有可可的苦和酸；配上一口琥珀色的茶，有烘焙的微澀和古樸的香氣，男人淺淡的咋嘴，細細回味舌上殘留的味道。  
　　「絕配。」  
　　慕尼黑今日雲霧繚繞，市政廳鐘樓背後襯著粉紫色的天，巴伐利亞的輝煌依舊，皇宮裡一直播送的交響樂，遠遠的傳揚到他們耳裡，加上店內本來的黑膠，襯的如19世紀為踢躂舞伴的手風琴般的躍動感。

　　我用了半生惦記你，接著可能要用上一輩子來忘記你。

 

　　「呀～Eren, 幫幫我好嘛？」  
　　「當然沒問題。」  
　　艾倫酒量好突然傳開了，不少當初亟欲要把人灌醉帶上床的都放棄了打算，起因不過一位舞孃，因為見過了之前艾倫打架的態勢，過來希望青年能幫忙解圍，誰知他酒量不是一般好，替人擋了一杯又一杯，酒客醉得東倒西歪他還沒倒，最後還是他整整衣服起身將人通通掃出去。  
　　吧裡的生意實在好的沒話說，不僅紅牌出眾，酒量好也夠讓客人盡興，順勢讓無良商人能夠留住更多酒促女，有艾倫幫忙擋酒減少騷擾的機會，她們也定心不少願意繼續幹下去。  
　　多數人尋求酒精的助興，而他只是圖一時麻木。  
　　臉上的瘀血都已經消腫了，除了鼻樑有輕微骨裂，隨時間自然復原即可，在他接過一杯黑醋栗，充盈口腔的微甜液體，他的舌尖下意識地去舔著後排，有個沒有牙齒的空洞。  
　　一顆牙，對他的長相或是咀嚼都沒有任何影響，但那一腳卻讓他徹底改變了對利威爾信賴。  
　　原來那稱信賴嗎？腦海突然閃過一個念頭，所以當初那些看著門扉闔上的人，心理對於艾倫的背叛也是如此吧，他不當一回事，但他們稱作背叛。  
　　轉眼間，五年了，他還會有多少個五年呢，多少個這樣不太確定自己是否還算活著的時間。  
　　他走上舞台，隨著閃光扭著胯擺著腰肢，繞著鏡球的光點旋轉，斑斕的光線射進他璀璨的眼睛裡，他為光亮快樂，一夜總是反覆那些一成不變的糜爛，秀舞、陪客、擋酒。  
　　直到一位少女端過一杯酒和艾倫討了吻，嘴裡都是櫻桃香，他們有說有笑，直到他準備走回櫃台要第二杯禮貌性答謝，耳邊似乎有一聲電磁音爆，但沒有其他人聽見，只有他自己，接著世界都變得模糊飄然，靈魂像是抽離了在一旁以第三者視角觀看，是他又不是他，看著有個人放縱自己在窮途末路之時翩翩起舞。  
　　然後他放聲尖叫，用全身的力氣尖叫。

　　整個酒吧被少女的尖叫聲引來，艾倫˙耶格爾已經倒在地上失去意識抽搐。

 

　　＂病患需要進行排毒治療。＂  
　　有強烈的光線在刺激他的視網膜，做著各式的頻率變化，似乎在收集瞳孔的縮放反映資料。  
　　＂盡快聯絡他的親屬。＂

　　搞什麼…  
　　＂院方已經清查過病例，最後順位之關係人，現在符合簽署同意書的對象就是您阿克曼先生，可以的話請盡快前來，排毒治療需要當事人或關係人的同意醫師才可執行。＂  
　　男人一接到電話是一路趕到機場，腦中充斥的全是那一天，在新聞上看到消息的那一幕，趕一班最近的班機，在到達機場的兩小時後趕到柏林，他坐在近機尾的位置，靠著窗疲勞的扶著眼部。  
　　放過我吧…

　　找到通知前來的醫院，他在這人生地不熟的地方奔跑，沒有停歇，他找尋到急診室，強烈的不安席捲他，利威爾很怕，前後也花費好些時間，到底是出了什麼事需要到聯絡他的程度，腦子裡千迴百轉，深怕任何一點延遲都會耽誤黃金期。  
　　所以說為何現在你會害怕了？那天不是都把人往死裡打嗎？你差點殺死他了利威爾——  
　　好在趕到時，只要簽了名就能開始進行，在那之前艾倫躺在病床上已經先掛葡萄糖稀釋藥物，男人走近看見青年眼睛是微微睜開的但沒有意識，嘴角也溢流無法吞嚥的口水，身體像過電一樣持續細細顫抖著。看到這畫面，利威爾胸口一緊。

　　「這傢伙吸毒？」他以有些氣急敗壞的口吻，接近質問，又極度焦慮。  
　　「倒不是這樣，據他工作場所的同僚說明，是他經常幫客人、同僚擋酒。部分酒裡含有迷姦成分，雖然不至於讓人上癮的程度，但耶格爾先生恰巧有過敏體質（註），因此對毒物不用到成癮，只要一般常人的三成就會出現中毒反應。」  
　　「那會留下後遺症嗎？」  
　　「不會，只是稍微併發了其他症狀，短時間還會有復發的機會，但之後的對健康無太大影響，以後只要避開誘發物質、定時服藥就行，不過，可以的話…最好還是讓他更換這樣的工作場合為妙。」  
　　主治醫生看出利威爾的難處，但是誘發物質除了毒物還有劇烈聲光，當然，這不會死人，只是患者甦醒後可能會處於極度的痛苦裡。

　　夜裡艾倫就被轉入單人病房，那種狀況需要安靜的環境休息，房裡沒有燈光，只有走廊透過簾子濾進的溫和光源。男人坐在病床旁的折疊椅上，輕輕撩開那散在額前的長髮，青年平穩的睡著，排毒過程中他恢復了意識，接著迎來劇烈的頭痛，醫生直接在他的點滴裡外加了止痛劑，藥物助眠的成分很快就起了作用。  
　　他以指腹摸過那些本來被他打傷的皮膚，都已經復原了，除了皮下瘀血的浮脹沒有皮肉崩裂的傷口，臉頰消瘦但還有細微殘留的微腫，眼皮很薄、眼袋很厚，嘴唇缺乏水份顯現了乾燥的唇紋。以前，他可是把孩子打理的妥帖，儼然就是他的家長。　　

　　「…你到底還要怎麼折磨我？」連好好照顧自己都不會。

　　這種輕度醫療問題，通常穩定後就要讓出床位給需要的病患。  
　　艾倫在清晨四、五點的時候清醒，利威爾隨即被動靜驚醒，但即便對上眼，他們也沒說上任何話，他基本還是無力的，男人去向護理站借了輪椅過來，推著他到了大廳辦理出院手續，上了計程車後，他自然地報了知名酒店的地址，反正一時半刻，他也不想對艾倫問話，保持各自的動作，這樣也好，比較不尷尬。  
　　況且，與其去到那可能受不了的豬窩，不如暫住品質好的地方休息。  
　　暫且。

　　飯店房間沒有可以隔開兩人的牆與門，青年也只能耐著性子闔上眼。床鋪凹陷下去，後來又回復它本來的樣子，利威爾原本坐在床鋪靠著床頭，切了財經頻道，後來他起身點菸倚靠窗台。房間裡有淡淡的菸草味，菸灰缸裡慢慢插了幾個菸屁股。他心煩意亂，不知該用什麼樣的心情面對艾倫才是正確，才想著就此分道揚鑣，下一刻他又出現在自己身邊了。  
　　總是這樣，想著如何料理麻煩的小毛頭，定睛一看他已經拉著自己的手了。  
　　他總是以一種快速的步調接近到自己身邊、觸及他的內心，卻又隨即離他而去。

　　昏睡到中午，他又開始輕微抽搐，殘餘的中毒反應就是靠休養自然排除了，只是他討厭這樣的感覺，握了握拳，能夠使力卻停不了發顫，他看著自己的手心，無法控制，只能像碰到無法代謝的除蟲菊的貓兒一樣無助蜷縮在床，什麼都做不了。  
　　報應來了吧。  
　　利威爾不在，離開了嗎？不對，東西都還留在房裡，男人的外套、手錶、手機、菸盒…  
　　至少還有個像樣的東西。他緩緩地挪動身子拿取另一側櫃子上的菸盒，手艱難的對準火源，銜在唇上呼了一大口，暢快多了，比什麼止痛藥鎮靜劑都要有效。  
　　在他眼前，有緩緩升空的煙絲，腦子一片空白，對於昨天所發生的是毫無印象，像喝到斷片，有一段記憶像是底片膠捲被人剪斷擷取在重新黏上，剩下的只有讓人反胃的抽痛。

　　倏忽，房門傳來打開的聲響，艾倫立刻把菸頭隨便摁在不知是什麼作用的筆記本上強硬捻熄，拉住被單往自己身上蓋，假裝自己還在昏睡。  
　　利威爾出去買了點麵包和牛奶回來，當然沒錯過那故意不想和他對眼的一幕。

　　打開玻璃瓶，將牛奶倒在飯店提供的杯子裡，把某個混蛋用來遮蔽的被單掀起。  
　　瞬間接觸到光亮，警示著青年被男人逮個正著，他睜著他渾圓的綠眸子，臉上滿是驚恐，對上利威爾的淡漠，假裝淡漠，實際心裡面相當意外，習慣改不了，他跟小時候一樣好懂。

　　「整杯喝下去。」這是他們經過幾個月後的第一句話，他把牛奶湊到青年面前。  
　　兩個人，睽違多年的對視，利威爾傷腦筋的模樣、艾倫不妥協、不聽話的神情。  
　　就在男人陷入霎那間的回想，青年一把從他手中搶過被單又蓋了回去。  
　　「艾倫——」一股惱火上來，他是生氣，但感覺很熟悉。  
　　面對來來往往棉被又再度被拉開，青年突然惡狠狠瞪他一眼，扭過頭去，捲住被單翻向床的另一頭繼續蜷曲。  
　　利威爾詫異了一下，沒預想他還有大動作的力氣。這些全都感覺很熟悉，有生氣、有操心、有厭煩、有快樂。  
　　男人嘆了口氣，把牛奶擱在一旁爬上了床跟著躺下，抱緊了那個棉被團。  
　　青年為這突如其來的動作沒有任何動靜，不是他嚇著，是他突然不想破壞這寧靜的一刻。  
　　「＂這是最後一次了。＂」  
　　他聽見利威爾這麼說。  
　　他們恍惚度過了這一天，隔日，利威爾就不在了，留下他，獨自待到退房時間。  
　　艾倫總認為，那時旁邊空著的位置摸上去還有餘溫，法爾科的關心他覺得噁心、女人的嘴唇舌頭他覺得噁心、摸過掐過他腰臀的那些手他也覺得噁心，可是利威爾的懷抱，從以前到現在如一溫暖。  
　　多少個壁爐前裹在一起的冬季、十歲那一天在醫院度過的夜晚，昨天一整天。  
　　他知道那是利威爾給他的答案，多少次在明斯特時說過的。  
　　＂…你不要再來了，這是最後一次。＂  
　　＂這是最後一次了。＂  
　　人道是，男人都犯賤。  
　　他摸著那空著的位置，爾後抓緊，眼睛裡盈滿溫熱的液體，淺淺的笑著。  
　　  
　　就這樣罷。

 

＊＊＊

　　並非全是酒精過量的問題，酒吧裡的閃爍光影，黑白幻彩間，誘發了幾次他的症狀。有幾次醒來，他只是被拖入吧台裡的地板，像是流浪漢那般落魄的在街頭清醒，好的情況就是有照他的交代把自己背進休息室。  
　　再繼續這樣下去，就真的只是消磨自己早已不足掛齒的尊嚴。  
　　他辭了酒吧的工作，但仍然與夜生活脫不了關係，他穿梭在燈紅酒綠的場合裡，浸淫酒精麻痺自己，反正他從來不愁花用。就算真被他揮霍完了，也自然會有獵物上門。

　　不再是那些幾近衣衫不整的服裝，他身著襯衫和牛仔褲，簡約，但從敞開的領口、敞開的下襬仍散發致命的誘惑，下腹的線條若隱若現，紮起的頭髮更添他玩世不恭的形象。  
　　他靠在吧檯離酒保最近的位置，卻看見舞池另一頭的一名女子，穿越多少紙醉金迷的男女，略過那些伴舞的鋼琴演奏，好像空間裡的所有聲音和有形物體都化作虛無，那名女子的視線筆直與他四目相接。

　　這是他頭一次，自己也心生好奇，沒有反感。

　　他主動走到女子的卡座旁，表露他最和善貼心的一面。  
　　「妳看我很久了，這樣欲擒故縱的暗示我還是第一次遇到。妳贏了。」他故作調笑，女子卻突然伸手以虎口箝住了艾倫的下頷，湊近到她如黑曜石般深邃的眼前。  
　　「多漂亮的人，如傳聞一樣，當然有窺探的價值。」  
　　「話說在前，我沒在賣身，但我一晚仍然是不便宜的。」不論陪酒、閒談，他比了個金錢的手勢挑眉。  
　　「這點小事，算不了什麼。」女子豪爽地亮出一疊現鈔「讓我包養你吧，小帥哥。」  
　　他眼神一暗，竟然有點失落，這麼美麗的人，也是同樣的膚淺…

　　就像狐狸教導小男孩如何維繫關係，艾倫遵守約定，每天到酒吧等她，不需有時間限制，沒有交換任何個人資料，青年只需點一杯烈酒，剩下就是，待著。

　　女子有時來的早，正人聲鼎沸，有時到了將近午夜還不見人影，艾倫一個人喝悶酒，嫌膩了也不能回去，因為最後女子都會出現。  
　　她踩著鮮紅的高跟鞋跑來，艾倫都擔心她會不會跌倒，自然的起身想護住她，而她只是笑著揮揮手。  
　　她也不會有一些女性毫無矜持的舉動，曾經，艾倫搬出他那套調情手段要吻她，女子只是兩指併攏貼在他的薄唇上，輕巧推開，纖白的指尖有鳶尾的淡香。

　　「妳很不一樣，為何要來這種地方？」  
　　「因為寂寞啊。」  
　　「不想說就算了，不需要編這種俗爛的理由…」  
　　「是真的，我這輩子，深愛過兩個男人，但他們都不在我身邊。」  
　　聽聞那種語意，有很多種解釋，艾倫頭一次想自打嘴巴，他懂那種感受。  
　　「你也不必露出這樣的表情，是在同情我嗎？真溫柔啊……剛才，算是我不解風情搞砸了氣氛，現在來做點好玩的事補償你吧。」  
　　「痾……妳不用……」  
　　「什麼啊？想去哪啦？哈哈哈哈多可愛的孩子。」  
　　艾倫被女子侃的難得紅了臉，只能咋舌，小聲抱怨，就看女子掏出了一個打火機，在他眼前，在指節間來回旋轉、穿梭。

　　恰——  
　　蓋子被拇指彈開的瞬間，青年捕捉火光的瞳孔微縮。

　　「我會魔法哦，只要是你現在內心強烈盼望的，都能成真。」  
　　伴隨女子圓潤的輕聲，緩慢的字句，從肉眼所見的那刻起，大腦就已經進入了容易催眠、誘導的狀態。  
　　青年此刻心裡想的，有兩樣東西，迷茫間，他脫口而出，妳真的能為我實現嘛？沒想到回應他的是女子一聲沒忍住的輕笑。  
　　她的手輕覆上嘴邊，笑得不能自己，這樣不可能的話也相信，實在太可愛了，太純粹的惹人憐愛。  
　　「哎呀～你難道也…相信有聖誕老人嘛？……哈哈、哈哈哈哈……」  
　　「妳別笑我了……」  
　　「抱歉…抱歉…」她笑得輕輕彎著腰，不管如何的奔放，卻都透露著優雅。

　　女子的包養就是，幾乎每天每夜與艾倫在這間寧靜美好的酒館見面，聊天，聊一切無關緊要的事。

 

　　生活不是回歸常軌，而是劃下句點。  
　　多少年了，好的壞的，他的人生重心就是艾倫，日子繞著他轉。他自己親手為他們之間理不清的關係終止了，卻反把自己逼到死胡同。  
　　以他的能力，很快又步入上班族的步調，他重回大企業，從基層做起，每天埋沒在傍晚的人流裡，三五成群的學生、一起共進晚餐的家庭，這些對他來說都過於遙遠了。  
　　在遇見他之前不是也過得好好的嗎？

　　慕尼黑四季的景色像是書裡形容的魔幻國度，外地人眼裡的霍格華茲。他本就出生在德國，當然沒有什麼特別的感覺。  
　　春天就是綠草如茵，夏天有車陣人龍上懸空扭曲的蜃樓，秋冬兩季就是橘紅金黃轉褐。  
　　從辦公大樓裡看出去的不過就是紛擾喧囂的城市，是灰白色的，汽機車排放的廢氣、店家的油煙，各式各樣的煙幕在這城市裊裊升起。

　　陽台的盆栽容易忘記澆水，尤其在酷熱的夏季，稍不注意就會枯萎大半，他把盆栽抱進屋放在檯子上修剪，手機難得有了震盪。  
　　瞄了眼來電顯示，他只是隨手把手機扔上距離他一公尺的沙發，沒有搭理的打算。  
　　可對方相當固執，直到他完成交件將筆電蓋上，起身脫掉汗濕的背心，拿了罐啤酒，瞥見上頭驚人的未接來電數和唯一一則簡訊，他終於撥了點心思查看。

　　往後的日子裡回想起來，那還算是個不壞的夏天。

　　「沒遇過像你這樣不要臉的傢伙。」  
　　「這樣說太嚴重了吧…是你來的早，我還沒錯過約定的時間呢。」他瞧了瞧自己腕上的錶。  
　　利威爾站在板子上被浪潮帶回接近岸邊，他又趴下划水，鑽進了海流形成的洞，傾著身任憑浪花將他帶向高峰。  
　　「我只是隨便約，想著定居慕尼黑的一定會衝浪，沒想到猜對了。」  
　　法爾科抱著板子跑進海水裡跟著划動接近到利威爾身側，雖然在大海上他們仍需拉高嗓子才能對話。

　　法爾科也是住內陸的孩子，很少接觸海邊。  
　　慕尼黑則有座英國花園（Englischer Garten）裡頭有條人工鑿的小溪流，為了緩和地下水道冒出來的水流，水面下安置了混凝土塊，當水流由上面沖過就會形成強勁的反彈力道，在水匝門前形成約1公尺高的浪頭，加上河水一定的深度，足夠讓居住在慕尼黑這內陸地區的人們一年四季都能享受乘風破浪的快感。只要你不怕冷。

　　「你真的，沒再和艾倫聯絡了？」  
　　媽的，一來就提那小子的名字，但也不意外是為此而來，否則法爾科再找他又為什麼？  
　　「你就只是為了說這種廢話才來的？」他衝上浪頭，騰空迴轉了一圈順著波浪的方向斜角俯衝。看利威爾˙阿克曼的姿態，玩滑板似乎也不成問題。  
　　「是很廢話，但他現在可真沒任何依靠了。」  
　　「看不出來啊，非常會往臉上貼金呢，小子……你也是他的依靠？那又為何不再做他的依靠？」  
　　「……我這是崇拜，崇拜！我擅自找上你，這事被他知道恐怕會當場被他宰了……況且，就結果來說，你的話他都不聽了何況我——」  
　　「這就對了，已經沒有什麼是我能做的了。」  
　　「不是、錯了我不是要說這個——」  
　　利威爾真的相當矯健，同樣一個浪頭，他翻過去了，法爾科翻車了……

　　「噗——咳咳……我要說的是，你在他心裡是什麼樣的地位。從來沒跟人提過，在發生酒吧那天的事後也沒透露半句，為的就是保你的清白你知道嘛？」

　　「知道。」他已經飄到法爾科面前蹲下，伸出手要拉人一把。  
　　「……哈？！——」他握住男人的手借力重新爬上板子「那…那你更應該……那叫…鍥而不什麼的…」  
　　「——鍥而不捨。不讀書的小癟三……我出現在他面前只會是負擔。」利威爾似乎不想再多談論的樣子，然而這前後拼湊下來只讓法爾科雞皮疙瘩，這兩個人是怎樣？上演這什麼天各一方的戲碼？！真是看不下去了……  
　　又一波大的蓄勢待發，法爾科站的直挺，看著迎面而來的高牆道。  
　　「你不要的話，我可是會把他搶過來的。」法爾科的聲音不大，幾乎快要被浪潮的洶湧蓋過，卻讓本來要滑開準備乘浪的人止步。  
　　「你是同性戀？你想上他？！」  
　　「我操、我沒有！你也很不簡單啊，怎麼開口講出來的話都這麼低級啊？……雖然，我不認為是那種傾向驅使……但假設你不要，艾倫就——噗嚕嚕嚕嚕…」  
　　法爾科話還沒說完，利威爾一腳就把人從衝浪板上踹下去，大浪剛好直接打得他滅頂。  
　　「省省吧，毛沒長齊的小屁孩。」嘁，還想把他？就算不打算再插手他的人生，但你這種傢伙想接近他也得先過我這關。

　　已經有相當久，沒有和他人一塊活動，雖然法爾科本來的動機他也明白。排除掉那些自身以外的考量，他很久沒有盡情做一件事，他們就這樣較勁一整個白天，到了下午，兩人的上身已經由原本的紅色素沉澱，法爾科已經將衝浪板插在沙灘上泡在冰涼的海水裡，享受平時無法多得的時光，而男人則躺在板子上，任由海流推動著他。他隨興晃動垂放在水裡的腳，感受綁著自己腳踝的皮扣，其餘的繩索飄盪在海中，不管他翻覆或是從浪頭上摔下，衝浪板終究還是會和你維繫在一起。如同某些事，不論你們相隔再遠，它都會在那裏。

　　看到利威爾，就連帶代表著那些過往，不再去打擾他，對他而言何嘗不也是一種自由？  
　　是為人父上癮了吧？該放手讓人長大了。  
　　唉…

 

＊＊＊

　　女子會早到，但最初她要艾倫遵守的約定是，在這等。  
　　今天有別以往，女子早先到了酒館，這違背了她自己訂的規則。  
　　而且他們不在外頭開放的空間，而是約在最大的包廂裡，那或許不該稱作包廂，而是接待高級賓客的廳室，畢竟艾倫還沒有進到這種地方過。  
　　裡邊有別於他一直接觸的淫靡聲色，而是該用富麗堂皇形容，在水晶吊燈下，女子穿的拖襬長裙蜿蜒在地，像跟她坐著的絨布沙發融為一體。  
　　「今天這是？」  
　　「慶祝我們認識三個月，來，過來這。」女子抬起手，艾倫緩緩的走上前，覺得眼前的畫面過於神聖，怎麼回事。他瑟瑟伸手放上女子的手心，隨即被輕輕握起，像珍愛著脆弱易碎的搪瓷那般呵護「包養，也是有很多任務要完成的，是吧、我的小狼狗？」  
　　打扮狂放不羈的大男孩，些許不解的眨著他的翠色大眼，有太多情緒參在一起，有女子的風姿綽約，也有，本不該會有的熟悉。  
　　「放心吧，這可是我活著唯一驕傲的事。」  
　　她放開了艾倫的手，拿起擱在一邊的小提琴，很快，明亮的空間裡環繞了詠嘆調的悠揚，散發木質香氣的地面，有了數個暈開的深色水痕。  
　　「诶？」他下意識抬手摸摸臉頰，是濕的，地上的水痕是他滴下的眼淚「失、失禮了…我這是怎麼了…」  
　　女子與他對眼，卻沒任何起伏，只是繼續拉著提琴，青年的淚水不知為何只有越發止不住的趨勢，提琴的音調明明不是小調，卻讓他覺得哀傷，如怨如慕，如泣如訴，是不屬於人間的響動。  
　　「之前給你看見火時，是在周圍有提琴聲的情況下，所以現在，你會對我的音樂有反應。」青年吃驚自己聽到的，這很不可思議，而且他無法從女子的話中抽離。  
　　「你心裡所希望的，今天，我都會幫你實現……」

　　站著的青年，再也忍不了盈眶的淚水，他頷著頭，憋著聲、咬著唇，他靠得更近，他想抱住她，但他清楚那會影響女子的演奏，所以他跪倒在地，伏趴在女子腿上。

　　「媽媽…」華美的布料，浸染了思念，女子覺得這是她無上的光榮。

　　曲子結束時，青年早已在催眠下哭累睡熟，而女子柔媚的傾身抱住這個大男孩，撫摸他褐色的頭髮。

　　「你，也是我活著的意義，我的小乖，我的艾倫。」

 

　　　小公寓在夜裡升起了昏黃的小燈，映在毛玻璃上的兩個人影，桌上的兩盞茶，闔上的臥室門。  
　　一切都還像是做夢，雖然都已經聽完來龍去脈了。  
　　一陣夜訪的門鈴聲，敞開後的光景都讓利威爾無法相信眼前所見，不管是艾倫，還是他的母親庫謝爾。

　　「媽…妳怎麼…」  
　　一身黑色衣著、紅色的高跟鞋、烏黑的長髮，旁邊大概是聘來的保鑣，他抱著艾倫。  
　　庫謝爾只是溫柔的笑，攬過了他的兒子，流著淚輕聲辛苦了。  
　　「如果，我說是來贖罪的，你會理解嗎？」

　　保鑣將青年放上床鋪後退到大門外，留給他們空間。  
　　「我一直都，對不起卡露拉，沒臉見她……從來沒想過，我因為不敢面對她的死所以逃了，丟下她，也丟下這孩子。」  
　　庫謝爾坐上床沿，輕輕撥弄著孩子額前的秀髮。  
　　「艾倫他，有兩個願望，一個是母親，我算是盡我所能幫他實現了，把他帶來你這，則是為了實現另一個。唉…都太過年輕了…好好抓牢、利威爾，很多東西，不是都能失而復得的。」  
　　她沒有任何斑駁、紋路的手，溫暖、溫柔，捧起兒子的臉龐。  
　　「我知道，我也不是個好母親，我給不了你什麼…所以，我親愛的兒子，你也能成為我贖罪的工具嗎？」  
　　  
　　男人默不作聲，只是將手重疊其上，任憑眼淚墜落。

 

　　「以後我會常回來的。」  
　　「這樣嘛…對了，這麼晚不安全，不如過夜吧。」庫謝爾只是婉約的回身摸摸利威爾的頰側。  
　　「沒關係，我還趕著去一個地方。」

　　晨光熹微，她敞開她纖細的雙臂擁抱風。  
　　黑色的紗搖曳、飄盪，像是在水裡優游舒展尾鰭的魚兒。  
　　她穿越那茂密遮去熾日的森林，走到盡頭，是齊整的墓園。她的目的地。  
　　她棲下身，伏在矮小的大理石碑，美麗的湛黑鋪散開來。她開心的與她一生所愛的一切對話。

　　——My dear Carula, 妳在那裏過的好嗎？因為害怕美麗的妳凋謝的模樣，這樣的我很蠢對吧？——

 

　　＂我一生有兩個深愛的男人，一個是我丈夫、一個是我兒子。＂

 

　　小時候總有一位美麗大姊勾著母親的手，因為鮮少碰面，況且後來長大的時光裡也沒見過，人被蒙蔽雙眼了就是如此愚昧，近在咫尺也完全沒認出。  
　　他們都清楚庫謝爾的痛，和她為何不惜揭開傷口、撕開痂也要回到德國。  
　　他們在海邊的高崖，那是一處至高的地點，周遭一望無際，不會有任何建築、樹叢、人群遮擋，能夠包攬夜空和晚霞，當時，他就是把母親的骨灰往眼前的大海撒，他親手送她走的。  
　　晃眼之間快要十年沒再來過這裡，命運真是無常。對他們都是。

　　「該走了…」嗓音依舊低沉，艾倫這才注意到它多了點滄桑，利威爾也不是當初的年輕人了。

　　一陣風吹來，裏頭好像夾雜著春天柔和的味道，很溫柔，像母親的手扶過臉頰，順過他的髮絲，將綁起的髮圈順著尾端吹散，帶向海、準備帶向更遠的地方。  
　　他伸手想要去抓，跟著回頭看向一望無際的藍。光灑落的海面，耀眼奪目，那裡浮現母親的模樣，向他展開懷抱。

　　「……媽？」我好想妳。十年過去了，他深埋在心底最脆弱的一塊缺。

　　利威爾聽見聲音，回頭看見青年抬著手往海崖邁步。  
　　他的大叫，艾倫怎麼也聽不見。  
　　那些聲音消失在海灣，被海潮拍打岩石的聲響吞沒。

 

＊＊＊

　　胡桃木色的碎髮，一片一片飄落在地，看看鏡中的人，有蒼翠色閃亮的眼睛。  
　　本來頭髮長的過肩，有些厚重沉悶，現在為主人添了份清爽活潑。用不到髮圈，手指也捲不起來，髮頂削的有點蓬，身後的人為他撢了撢細碎的毛髮，拉開遮蓋的毛巾，接著拿吹風機為那剛剪好的蓬亂吹整出型。  
　　打理好後，男人還不住的摸摸那軟糯像小動物的皮毛，又是他的那個小鬼。  
　　艾倫長了個子，深邃了五官，但基本把鬍子剃掉，頭髮修成過往的長度，他幾乎沒怎麼變。  
　　留長的樣子也伴隨他多年，小夥子一時不適應似的，一直對著鏡子左瞧右瞧，鏡中的他，對艾倫自己來說已經相當陌生。

　　「好了，我想想…鮮奶油、番茄、奶酪…嗯，香草籽也沒了…」  
　　「利威爾哥哥…」冰箱已經空的差不多，看男人喃喃自語，兩人準備外出採買需要的食材與備料，他卻不安的喚了聲。  
　　「我跟你又不是真的兄弟。」艾倫愣神，閃過一秒的，像是他踢了那一腳，失去所有信任的表情，這些都沒讓利威爾看漏「喂，我也不是做哥哥的年紀了…照你之前的叫吧，像是＂你＂，或是…」  
　　「——利威爾。」  
　　青年極快的反應，他輕輕嘆了一口氣，一面走出屋外，一面自然的牽了艾倫的手放入自己口袋鎖門。

　　不知道為什麼，少了頹廢的遮蓋竟然會讓他如此無所適從。從今往後，就要照利威爾說的抬頭挺胸活下去了。  
　　一個大男孩，卻不斷整著自己的圍巾，頭低低的，任人牽著跟在後頭。  
　　來到大賣場，他們習慣各逛各的。只要一到現場，就算寫了再多的便條也全都拋諸腦後，男人總第一個往清潔用品區跑，而青年還是不改習慣的往食品區走，他推著推車，不一定有什麼明確目標，只是不想待在原地的瀏覽。經過成排的商品陳列櫃，他突然停下腳步。  
　　隔著一層玻璃的那些零食商品前，有個孩子，綠色大眼，褐色頭髮，很有活力，很調皮，總嚷嚷著一個大哥哥要他做這做那，什麼都要，要他背自己玩耍，坐在人肩上了還要扯他的頭髮，那個人也會痛、也會發脾氣，忽然往前彎腰，或是後仰作勢威脅要把人甩下去。  
　　小男孩最喜歡把大哥哥氣的追著自己跑，因為不論多生氣，他都會在自己後邊，只要回頭，他都會在…

　　就算他沒意識前方是懸崖，男人也奔過來了。

　　利威爾被口裡殘留的鹹水嗆醒，想起了失去意識前的片段，他們兩人一起被沖到淺灘上了，而倒在一邊的艾倫像擱淺的魚，他正在發作，清醒的看著利威爾抽搐，利威爾第一次看清了那像家貓一樣渾圓無辜的眼神，嘴巴無法控制的微開，唾液沿嘴角流淌，可是，手指輕輕地勾著利威爾的。  
　　他不是堅強的人，從母親死後他本就對生無所執著，所以等到回神，已經是利威爾衝過來，腳跟著離開了岩石邊緣，抱緊艾倫，要一同墜落和尖銳的礁石撞個粉身碎骨。  
　　結果他們沒死，從那麼高的地方墜下，無比幸運的避開了底下的岩礁，落入海裡。  
　　艾倫努力挪動發作的身體，在沙灘上留下一抹擱淺的刮痕，往面向他的利威爾靠；男人張開雙臂，衣服浸了水有些重、有些濕黏，變成像人魚的蹼，攬住那個不斷發抖的身子。

　　他們的腦海都浮現，彼此裹著同一條毯子坐在壁爐前的畫面。

　　有好多次，好多次，我覺得我們完了，我的世界完了，但你總會抱抱我、拍拍我，讓我覺得一切都會好起來…

　　「——想吃什麼就買。」  
　　利威爾拎著一支新拖把和幾罐調料放入推車裡，青年從思緒抽回便輕笑起來。  
　　「你還停留在我小時候嘛？什麼＂想吃什麼就拿。＂」  
　　「是啊、是啊…不管到幾歲，你看起來還是那副蠢樣。」男人說，感受那柔軟蓬鬆的手感，摸頭已經要抬高手了「不管到幾歲，你永遠都是我的艾倫，臭小鬼。」  
　　青年為他說的話有一秒的停頓，爾後他的碧璽色雙眸為他光彩奪目。  
　　「那，我要這個。」他興匆匆從旁鐵架上取了兩瓶酒。  
　　「你忘了醫生交代的？那對藥物的吸收會有阻礙。」  
　　「是你說想拿什麼就拿的，好嘛、利威爾哥哥。」這小子除了油腔滑調，長大了倒還會真正的撒嬌了…  
　　「而且我調的伏特加很好喝的。」

 

　　眼前好像還有那個壁爐，桌上散著艾倫的零食和作業，現在則是聲音關小的夜間節目，桌上是利威爾的文件、一袋薯片、一些煙熏肉品和兩杯酒。  
　　艾倫用厚毛毯把自己裹起來縮著，明明長那麼大一個個子了，還像那個在壁爐前頻頻點頭的孩子。利威爾將人攬過來，讓他靠在自己斜倚沙發的胸膛上，胸口不再覺得痛、心底也不再覺得空，一切又回到諾德林根的那些日子。

　　「回來就好。」

　　他在他的額上落下輕淺的吻。

 

 

 

註：艾倫的過敏反應湊巧併發的症狀可直接歸類為癲癇，癲癇多數時候沒有明確統一的病徵，可能伴隨一輩子、可能短暫或隨成長消失，每個人的初次發生契機與之後發作頻率也都完全不同。有過一次後會有很多東西被交代不能碰，但其實只是怕阻礙藥物有效吸收，接收還是沒問題的，例如酒精、聲光（大型電玩、演唱會、夜店燈光效果）尤其當你跟醫生混很熟的時候他根本不會管你。  
可能有些部分你會覺得牽強不合理，但關於這段的描寫我說了算，因為我就是曾有過這病症的人。


End file.
